


Bygone

by Hysteria_Wisteria



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fourth Shinobi War, I have no idea where I'm going with this, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Missing-Nin, Paranoia, Time Travel, Why Did I Write This?, and cookies, no beta we die like women, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hysteria_Wisteria/pseuds/Hysteria_Wisteria
Summary: She wheezed and hacked. Through blurry vision, she could see a flurry of movement. The ringing in her ears wouldn't go away either. 'This is it,' she thinks, 'Finally my time, eh?' She couldn't wait to see everyone again. She jolts. She isn't dead, she realizes. She isn't even in the same area where her body should be laying dead. Not...not in...Kami, where - when, what - is she?





	1. Headaches

**Bygone**

**Part 1 • Headaches**

It was dark out, the moon high and the stars bright. The cold wind blows harshly against trees and bushes. It's quiet and deserted in the streets. No one awake when a bright light flashes from the window on the second floor of a civilian home. No one is awake to witness it and no one is awake to hear the groans of pain and coughs of blood. No one is awake when a civilian girl of ten years disappears to be replaced by a woman of twenty-five years.

. I .

Sakura blinks several times before she closes her eyes shut as pain runs through her body. She bites her lips trying to suppress a groan. She turns to her side on the floor, curling into herself as more pain racks her body. A cough escapes her, spitting out blood. She does a quick diagnostic scan on herself.

_Punctuated left lung, four cracked ribs, wound on the back and lower abdomen, some bruises, and scratches on the legs and arms. Great._

Sakura sighs to herself while healing her wounds. When she's done, she pushes herself on to her knees and coughs some more. She opens her eyes slowly and stares at the light pink carpeted floor. Her brows furrow and her eyes narrow. Where is she? What happened? She sits back and blankly stares at the yellow painted walls.

_Hold on_...Sakura quickly looks around and her eyes widen. _No way...what's going on? Genjutsu?_ She quickly disperses her chakra out hoping to break the illusion. It doesn't work. She climbs to her feet and pulls her chakra into a non-existent level. She raises her guard as she walks around with soundless steps.

_Enemy terrritory? If so, why would they replicate my bedroom from when I was a genin? What's going on?_

Sakura enters the bathroom, it all looks exactly as it did when she was twelve. Staring into the mirror, she can see the bags under her eyes and the effects of only eating two energy bars a day weighing down on her. She sighs, pushing her hair back as she walked back to the room. Glancing at the window and door, she checks and finds them unlocked. Her eyes narrow.

_Why would they leave me in an unlocked room? What is going on?_

She walked out of the room into the dark halls. Felling two chakra signatures in one room to her right she quickly and quietly opened the door. It squeaked and she cursed under her breath. Her eyes widen and her breath caught

_My parents...why would they set up an entire perfect simulation of my genin house? These people look exactly like my parents..._

She closed the door and rushed downstairs. Her hands clenched as she glared at everything. It was all the same as she remembered. Sakura turns to rush out the building when a wave of nausea comes over her. She slowly dropped to her knees while cradling her head in her hands as it felt like someone was pulling it open with their bare hands.

_( Blood. Bodies. Ashes. Dark._

_"-kura! -ra! -kura! Sakura!"_

_Hazel eyes. Blonde hair. Tsunade-shishou._

_"Hang on! "Listen -fully..." "-oo- a- -e! "Send -ou..-ack..time.."_

_Tears. Light. Pain. )_

Sakura panted as tears slid down her cheeks. Shakily, she dropped her arms and pushed herself off the floor. She slumped against the nearest wall but continued moving, using the wall as support. She climbs the stairs and makes it inside the room she woke up in. She fell to the ground without a sound. She swallowed the lump in her throat and controlled her breathing. Steeling her emotions and reslove, she stood and walked firmly to the window by the bed. She pushed it open, sticking her head outside.

Quickly scanning the area, she looked for the thing that will clear her confusion. The Hokage Monument stood proudly with four faces craved on it. A knot of dread twisted in Sakura's stomach at a sudden realization.

_Shishou sent me back in time...and I'm in my twenty-year-year old body! The hell?!_

. II .

Sakura sat on the head of the Forurth Hokage's Head as she thought over her situation. She was sent back in time in hope of preventing the war. According to the calendar she found in her room, she's supposed to be ten-years-old. If she's still in her older body, a complication must have occurred. Her younger self is no where to be found. Sleepover is out of the question, as a pre-teen she didn't have many friends after her fight with Ino. Staying over with relatives is also out. All of her family's travel bags were still in the house and no clothes looked to be missing. With that, Sakura believes its safe to say she took her younger self's place. There can't be two of the same people in the same timeline it'd cause a paradox, the universe will automatically work to set things right to have one.

Sakura messages her temple as a sudden headache appears. She sighs and looks down to the village. Sakura had left the house in a panic. What if her parents _(no, they're not_ her _parents,_ her _parents died)_ woke up and found her instead of her younger self? Things would be worse if she was caught. Thinking back on her moment of stupidity, she realizes that she had coughed up blood on the carpet. Sakura groans in frustration. Her parents _(not her parents)_ will wake to find their daughter missing and blood, then be reported most likely kidnapped and never found. _(How do you explain you're from the future? She can't give them back their daughter becuase she isn't_ their _daughter.)_

Running her fingers through her hair, Sakura lets out a huff of air in irritation. One solution, would be to use her Shishou's technique to look young again and play into the role but going through two years of the academy? She shakes her head. Then she stops, what if she graduated early? She quickly throws that out. There are multiple problems with _that_. The high chance of not being on Team Seven again, and the Council will want to use her.

A light and warmth of heat on her arm make her look up, the sun was rising. Sakura straightens out and tenses. She needs to leave. She can't be caught. She swallows and vanishes in a rush of pink.

. III .

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakuare, also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A famed shinobi of his time, nicknamed The Professor. Fought in the last two wars, trained under the First and Second Hokage, and exactly why he's too old for the things he deals with. Hiruzen sighs past the pipe between his lips as he glared at the paper on his desk. As Hokage, breaks are a rare thing. _If only I can have some sort of distraction. Maybe I should visit Naruto_ , Hiruzen thought over excuses he could use to leave the paperwork.

There was a knock at the door. He looked up, in desperate need of a distraction. He calls out, "Come in." The door opens and his secretary _(he should probably learn her name)_ peaks in. She steps in and bows slightly. "Sir, there's a couple downstairs requesting to speak with you," she says.

"Allow them up," he replies. She nods while closing the door. It's not long until a civilian couple walks in. He takes immediate notice of the tear stains on the wife's cheeks. He also recognizes them as the parents of one of the students in Naruto's class. Haruno Kizashi and Mebuki. What could they want?

"How can I help you?" He asks while motioning for the two to take a seat. They nod while sitting down. Mebuki takes in a breath before she speaks.

"It's about our daughter, Sakura," she starts off, her voice strained. Kizashi takes over, taking in the condition of his wife. He looks Hiruzen in the eyes, "She's gone."

Hiruzen blinks. There are different meanings to being _gone_. He takes in their condition once more, deducting that their daughter isn't 'gone' like most are in the shinobi line and having their name carved. "Gone? What do you mean by that?" He asks for more information.

"This morning, when Sakura wouldn't come downstairs for breakfast or respond to our calls, we went to see what was wrong," he pauses to swallow the lump in his throat, "She wasn't in her room. Her bed was made but it wasn't made the way she would do it in the mornings. There was also blood on the carpet floor. And-...," he stops for a breath, having been rambling. "And...we never heard a sound. Sakura is the worst at keeping quiet when she wants to be."

Hiruzen takes in the information with a heave of his pipe. What's being told to him, is that their daughter was kidnapped. _This is most troubling_. What the couple in front of him is suggesting, is that a shinobi took their daughter. Though, by their eyes, it isn't one of his shinobi. _This is very troubling_ , he thinks while folding his hands together in front of his face. _(This is what he get for wanting a distraction.)_ He inwardly sighs before he nods to the couple. "I'll send a tracker team to your house as soon as possible. We'll figure out where your daughter is," he says. They smile gratefully and thank him before leaving.

He leans back in his chair. His expression is thoughtful and hard. "Send for Team Jushin," he called out. One of his ANBU dropped down and bowed before leaving to do as ordered.

As Hiruzen waited, he went over several reasons for a kidnapping _(A civilian kidnapping)_. He wasn't left to his thoughts for long as the team he sent for arrived. _It starts with one and soon others will be gone too._ Hiruzen won't pass off a kidnapping of a civilian if it meant that Konohagakure's other future shinobi will be gone as well. Especially with all the clans in Konohagakure.

. IV .

It was mid-afternoon when Sakura decided to rest. She leaned back in the cave she found in a cliff side. She needed to think about her situation with a clear mind, not while running from her home. Sakura sighed and ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. Realizing that her features can very much get her caught, she flashed through a set of handsigns. With little medical chakra, her pink hair faded into a light brown, just as her eyes bled into a hazelnut colour.

"This is a big mess," she mutters to herself while constantly checking for chakra signatures. Digging out a kunai, she inspected her new look in the metal. That's when she notices the distinctive mark on her forehead. She smiles slightly before frowning. "It'll give me away," she says while applying a small genjutsu over it. For reassurance, she moves her bangs over it.

Sakura wasn't too sure on what she had to do. She is needed in Konohagakure but she ran. _I couldn't get caught_ , she reasons with herself. She looks outside the cave into the forest. _Yet, if I stay in the Land of Fire, I'll definitely be caught._ She purses her lips in thought for a moment.

Sakura tenses and stands up quickly. She jumps up to the ceiling of the cave while hiding her chakra more than she already had it hidden. Four figures land in front of the cave entrance. Staying in the shadows, Sakura can see the hitai-ate of Konoha on all of them. Her eyes widen and her breath stops. As the team of four walk further inside the cave, Sakura crawls closer to the entrance silently. She crawls out of the top of the entrance. She stands and bolts away.

While running, she takes out a scroll with one hand and the other goes to her neck. She pulls off her own hitai-ate from the war and seals it away. She looks down at herself quickly, checking for anything else that would give her away. _My jounin vest_ , she thinks while taking it off quickly and sealing that away as well. Her body twists to the right, avoiding the barrage of shuriken thrown at her. She glanced back spotting the team from earlier. Looking forward, she puts her scroll away and pulls out several smoke bombs. _Don't want to hurt them and my chakra is still recovering._

Stopping suddenly on a high branch, she jumps off with a back flip as the team caught up to her. When she's above their heads, she throws the smoke bombs down by their feet. She lands in a crouch and looks up in time to make eye contact before the team's vision was shrouded by black. Sakura took off the moment the bomb went off, subconsciously storing away their appearances for later. Being the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage and student of the Sixth can get her into a lot of places. During the worst times of wars, when she wasn't on the battlefield, she would read through the Village Archives. Reading and memorizing the many shinobi of her home. In retrospect, reading about the people that were sent out to die in a useless battle was probably not the best thing.

But, it made her feel connected to everyone. It made her feel like she knew them all. At the time, it was a way to numb her rapid thoughts of war by memorizing people's files. She had reasoned that it'd make helping her Hokage better. As Sakura ran, her thoughts were a torrent unable to stop. She shut down her mind into a numb state, reviewing the appearances of the team.

_Team Justin_ , she remembers them to be called. The oldest with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, close to a honey color around the pupil. He was the leader, Takeda Jushin. Was, Sakura realizes with a grimace, remembering the team's file. _Died about four years before the Pein Attack on an A-rank mission, I had graduated at the time I believe._ The second oldest was a female, she had a mix of blonde and brown hair, her eyes a light shade of green, Murata Kira. The third member is another male, shaggy blonde hair and faded blue eyes _(kinda like Naruto but duller, she had thought when reading)_ , Aria Hiroto. The last memeber of Team Jushin was another male. He had black hair and onyx eyes _(almost like..., she had let the thought drift off)_ , Aoki Eito.

Sakura snapped to attention when she heard snap. She stopped and hid to the shadows. Her thoughts might of wandered but her body is still on guard. It's when she tried looking in the dark that she realized, _she's looking in the dark_. The sun had set and the night was rising. Sakura set the thought of not noticing earlier, away for another time. She focuses on the noise she had heard. Blending into the shadows, shallowing her breath and calming her heart beat, Sakura watched and waited with a kunai in palm. Her only light source is the full moon _(she doesn't look up, doesn't look at the red that isn't there)_ above the treetops. The rustling of a bush and then a rabbit hops out by itself, illuminated by the moonlight.

The kunai is no longer in her hand but through the head of the creature. Sakura watches it twitch with dead hazelnut eyes. Her body stiff and unmoving. Standing, she realizes what happened. She realizes her reaction. She realizes that she isn't in the war anymore. That doesn't mean her paranoia will leave her though. Sakura grabs the kunai out of the corpse. Bolting without a glance back; the exent of _where_ and _when_ she is now, fully washes over her like freezing water.

_Two years_ , she tells herself, _two years until shit slowly starts to hit the fan. Two years to gather information, plan, and take action. A week of rest won't hurt. Hopefully._

. V .

Sakura has ran all night and into the morning. Her presence unknown to all as she ran. Her steps soundless, her breathing quiet, her heartbeat steady. She wasn't winded by how long she ran, she had run much longer in the war. Sakura never let go of red stained kunai she used to kill the rabbit. She didn't stop until there wasn't anymore land to run on _(even though she could water walk, that would waste chakra)_ and she was staring out at seemingly endless ocean. It was all she could see for miles. Water. Water. More water. Some more.

"How'd I end up by the ocean?" She quietly questions herself.

She looks behind her at the forest. It wasn't the forest of the Land of Fire that she grew up in. It was different, she knew, but familiar. Then again, she's been in about every type of territory there is. Huffing slightly, Sakura sits on the shore for a small break. She laid on her back, her legs laying flat and her arms beside her in reaching distance of her weapons. With her back to the ground, she can see from all sides in case of an enemy. Unconsciously spreading out her senses, Sakura took the time to outline what she needed to do.

Though, before that, a loud rumble cuts through the air and Sakura tenses. When she hears it again, she's on her feet, kunai poised and ready. The third time it happens, her brows furrow in confusion. Sakura looks to her stomach when the noise cuts the air for the fourth time. She's hungry? Odd. She doesn't feel hungry. She been so used to not eating considering her base's food supply was cut off for months. They had been lucky no one died of starvation.

Slowly sitting back down, she takes out two ration bars packed into her pouch. Not the best, but it'll do. While eating on her ration bars, Sakura began to make a outline of the events and people that lead to the war. If she can't prevent the war, she'll have to make sure that they have enough allies. Maybe save the ones supposed to be dead. That way they can't be used against them. It's a start of a plan.

Now, what else to do? Well, first, she's in the past — two years before her graduation. Seeing how there is only her here and not her younger self, it's safe to assume that Konohakagure will pronounce her dead. Sakura grimaces at the thought of her loved ones grief. Then again, with out a body, they can always have hope which isn't good for her cover. So what? She'll have to manifest a body that looks like her? A shadow clone mixed with her blood can probably hold out till the funeral. Sakura messages at her temples. She can't believe that she's thinking over faking her death. _It's for the best in the end_ , she thinks.

"Nothing I can do for their grief," she mutters to herself while steeling her resolve.

Second, the Akatsuki was a major factor in the war. She'll need to figure out how they are with their members and plans. They weren't much of a problem until after Naruto came back from training. But, how is she going to go about this? She can't just outright kill them. Well, not all of them. Definitely not Itachi. She had read the mission file for the massacre. She'll need to make sure he can come back to the village and get the right treatment for his disease. Which reminds her...

Danzō. He'll definitely need to go. Root needs to be disbanded. And maybe she can save Sai while she's at it. Sakura begins to wonder at what age Sai was when his brother Shin died. If she can save both and all the other children that would be great. But, how is she going to take down Danzō? It'll have to be discreet. She can't just jump him and slash his throat. Sakura wishes she can, but it'll be best if she didn't. Taking out the other two elders will also be beneficial seeing how they were manipulated by Danzō.

Then there's Orochimaru. While it's true that he joined their side during the war, he caused so many problems. He's the reason Sasuke left the village and from there Sasuke caused problems. Though a valuable asset Sasuke was during the war, Sakura couldn't bring herself to feel happy about it. She wanted to punch him across the land when he declared to aid them in the war. She wanted to scream and yell her refusal but held her tongue. They had needed all the help they could get. Doesn't mean she liked it.

Sakura sighed heavily. She only been back for what?, three days?, two? She can't remember. Her memories of the day she was sent back are still hazy. She can't remember if she was even given instructions on what to do. The week of rest she's taking will hopefully fill her in. And what are the side effects of time travel? It's obvious that the same person can't live in the same time. It's like a fight for dominance on who stays. But then there the fact that the one that stays has to fit into the time. Sakura being twenty-five doesn't strike her as 'fitting in'. She thought that she would have woken up as her ten-year-old self.

"Or would the process be slow?" She quietly questions aloud. "Damn this is too confusing! If only Shika was here.." she trailed off as she remembered why he can't be here.

_( Mangled body. Arms? Legs?_

_Frozen expression. Dull color._

_Lazy smile gone._

_Match-lighter in pocket. )_

She closes her eyes tightly and shoves the memories to the back of her mind. She doesn't need to remember their _deaths_ , she just needs to _remember_ them. The good times she's had with them. She'll never forget, never _want_ to forget because in the end, it's a reminder for why she fights. It's her Will of Fire.

There's footsteps and Sakura quickly checks the chakra, cataloging it. _Civilian_ , she realizes, _That means civilization_. She stays in her spot, hand curling right around the stained kunai. She shifts, hiding her weapon from view. A man steps out of the forest behind her and her muscles tense in anticipation for battle. The man though, doesn't take notice of her until he's almost by the shoreline. He blinks behind her in confusion.

"I didn't think someone else knew my fishing place," he muttered mostly to himself but Sakura still heard. _A fisherman then_ , she notes as she watches him from her peripheral vision. She notes that he's been a fisherman for a long time by the way she held his fishing rod, the way he stands, the muscles in his arms for pulling and legs for standing one's ground, and the crate he holds in hands.

"Ya don't look like a fisher. Whatcha' doing here lady?" He asks.

"Planning murder," she says softly, changing the frequency of her voice making her sound like a man. The fisherman blinks and sputters, taking a step back. Now he's confused about her gender since all he can see is her back. The clothes are of a man, then again they can be gender equality. And theres the fact she's out for blood. He coughs and Sakura smirks a little.

_This is kinda funny, when's the last time I had fun?_ Sakura questions mentally, trying to remember. She gives up on remembering at the moment. She stands up instead, back still facing the man.

"Where's the nearest town?" She asks softly with the voice of a male. The fisherman sputters again before closing his mouth shut. _What if this person is gonna kill someone there?_ , he thinks to himself hesitantly. Sakura can practically hear his thoughts and rolls her eyes. She doesn't say anything though, this is most fun she's had in years.

The fisherman is conflicted. Tell the person what they want and be on his way or, possibly point them to where they'll just about murder everyone. He's silent for too long and Sakura gets annoyed. Sighing, she speaks again with the voice of a man. "Look," the man flinches at the sudden interruption of his thoughts. "I'm not going to hurt anyone there. Those I do want to hurt are miles upon miles away from here."

That's a bit reassuring the man guesses. A small part of him sighs in relief. At least this person isn't some rampaging serial killer with masochistic tendencies and enjoys it. _(A man with silver hair and magenta eyes sneezes in the middle of a bloodbath that occurred from his hands.)_

"J-just northeast of here I believe," he answers. Sakura nods and turns around to run. The man catches a look at her face before she's gone.

"It's a chic...she has a weird voice," he mutters when she's gone. "And that chic is a ninja too," he realizes with wide eyes. He stares in the direction Sakura ran to as his thoughts raced.

. VI .

"Ah, no wonder the area seemed familiar," Sakura mutters quietly to herself. It was hard not to remember this place. Though the memories weren't exactly pleasant, they were still important. She wonders idly, when the last she visited was? She shook off the thought, instead remembering her first time here, in the Land of Waves.

Her very first supposed-to-be C-Rank _(but turned A-Rank)_ took place here. This was the place where she truly believes that Team Seven grew closer and even grew up a little. The mission had showed her a lot when she was younger. It showed all three of them a lot. They saw a bit of the dangers of their profession and of the outside world. She learned she needed to be better. Naruto and Sasuke developed a sibling-like bond. Both also learned that there will always be someone stronger.

Too bad they didn't act on those lessons sooner. Sakura sighed at her becomingly-depressing thoughts. She needed some rest. And food. And new clothing. She narrows her eyes while looking around. She would gladly drop dead in the middle of the street if she wasn't so damn paranoid. She shook it off while staying in the shadows.

It made her want to smile at how well the Land of Waves were faring. It seems that they weren't being ruled over by a shipping tyrant. _For now_ , she thinks while she watches the people, _it won't be for another year if I'm not mistaken._

That simple knowledge sparks an idea, one she isn't sure how to take. The past has messed up already, what's a little more tinkering?

_Could I possibly help earlier?_ She ponders while she enters an inn unnoticed. _But the mission was important to Team Seven._

Thoughts for another time she decides. She politely smiles at the woman at the front desk. It's not long before Sakura is locking the doors and windows to her room. She draws the curtains closed and she searches the room for anything suspicious. Her hand freezes from moving the bedside table when she remembers its peacetime. She sighs and resigns to just cleaning herself up.

Once she's in the restroom, door locked, she can only stare in the mirror. With a small jolt of her chakra, she dispels the jutsu changing her appearance. Now she stares into the dull green eyes that are hers, she stares at the pink hair from which she got her name. She undresses after turning the hot water on.

She can only stare at the scars that litter her body. She can remember how each one came to be. She can visualize it as if she was still in the frontlines. She could have healed the scars completely, but it was a waste of chakra. It was a reminder of her mistakes. _It's one thing to make a mistake_ , Sakura thinks, _and it's another to make the same mistake._

Stepping into the shower, Sakura stands under the water for the first minute. Just watching the water fall. Her mind too warped in its thoughts and memories. The water reminds her of the water users in the war. It reminders her of the rain of ash that fell from the dark clouded sky. The ash from the multiple explosions and fires that went off. The ash of all the bodies that had to be cremated. The bodies of shinobi from different villages. The bodies of different ages, varying from the old to those fresh out of the academy.

She takes in a shuddering breath and pushes those thoughts away. She needs to tend to herself right now. She can think of all else later. Right now, she needs to get cleaned and have a good nights rest.

Even in the hot water, the tension doesn't leave her muscles.

. VII .

News travels fast in a ninja village. So it was no surprise that the news of a missing ten-year-old civilian girl was the talk of the people only a day after it was reported to the Hokage. What _was_ surprising was the fact, that a ten-year-old civilian girl is missing and went missing in the dead of night with no one noticing. Many mothers grew worried for their own children. Anyone with half a brain could figure out the person behind it is powerful if not skilled to have gone unnoticed in a _Shinobi_ Village.

While many were worried, others were confused. What use is a civilian child? Sure the girl was in the academy but many know that there is no guarantee of actually passing. The missing girl herself was intelligent, yes, but physical she was weak. This was the talk amongst the shinobi on the matter. With the skill of the person responsible, one would think they'd have gone after someone from the clans _(they are relieved that the kidnapper didn't but it's still worrying and puzzling)_. With these thoughts, security has been increased among the clans. Anbu have been stationed around the academy, keeping watch on any students that might peak the interest of the kidnapper.

It has been three days since the night ten-year-old civilian Haruno Sakura went missing. It's been three days since the academy has seen its pink haired student. It's been two days since Yamanaka Ino has spoken. She won't admit it aloud, but even when their friendship ended, she still considered Sakura a friend and looked out for her. When she first overheard a bunch of women conversing about a missing child, she was curious. When she heard her mother talking about it with some customers, she picked up the pieces.

_Civilian. Academy student. Three days._ Pink.

The realization had been a shock to Ino's core. She denied it with all her being. Then the next morning, when Ino passed by her childhood friend's house on her way to the academy, she has never seen anything look so depressing. She waited for her cherry haired friend to walk out. She stood by the gates for over two hours, late to the academy by an hour. The slow dread that pooled into her kept her quiet.

She did the same thing after the academy finished. Stood by those white-painted gates for over three hours. She only left when she saw her friend's mother peak out the window. Her face seeming to have aged ten more years. Her eyes red-rimmed and building with a fresh set of tears. Then, they made eye contact and Ino _knew_. She ran.

Her anger stemmed from an argument that occurred once she returned home. She cried into her mother's arms. Stayed there, hugging her mother like a life-line, until her father returned home. She now knew why he looked so stressed and tired for the last few days. She hugged him and started to talk. Her father asked something of her.

"Keep it a secret," he had requested. Her anger boiled. Her shout of anger was justified. Her fury grew with the new set of words that left his mouth. "We don't want a panic amongst the children. These are the Hokage's orders." Orders. _Orders._ She stomped out of the room with new tears in her eyes and her fists clenched painfully in fists.

What angered the Yamanaka Heiress the most, was that she wasn't informed, — her class wasn't informed — the academy didn't say anything. She was furious how her classmates dismissed her cherry friend's absence as being sick — _sick_ , when she could be getting tortured or worse. Her silence wasn't unnoticed by her peers, but no one bothered to question the blonde.

No one but Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru wouldn't say he liked his classmate Sakura, but he also wouldn't say he disliked her either. It was perfectly normal for someone to miss out on long periods of times when sick. It depended on the person's immune system. So when his pink-haired classmate wasn't in class for three days, he paid no mind. He was relieved a bit, he'll admit, since she was one of the loudest fangirls in class. When his childhood friend, Ino, went quiet, he was at peace but couldn't stop the curiosity that wrapped around his mind. From what he could remember _(of what he bothered to observe and pay any mind too)_ , she would be preening at getting the Uchiha for herself since her 'rival' was sick _(the same could be said when the roles reversed)._

Shikamaru sighs, realizing he wasn't about to get any answers by sitting back. "Troublesome," he mutters as he begins to walk after the class for lunch, Choji by his side. Stopping by the academy doors, he looks around for a certain platinum blonde. It wasn't too hard to find her standing off to the side by herself, an angered expression on her face. _Great, she's mad now? Ah well, I already decided to get answers today._ Shikamaru sighs at his own thoughts.

Ino looks up to find herself looking at the faces of her childhood friends. Her brows furrow in slight confusion, what could they want with her?

"What's up with you?" Shikamaru asks flatly. He caught her off guard and made Choji look to him in confusion. "You've been quiet since the second day Sakura has been sick-" she scowls at the word and he doesn't miss it "-so, what's up?"

"Sick," she mutters in disdain, "Being kidnapped and missing and they want us to believe she's _sick._ "

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to be caught off guard. Kidnapped? Missing? _The hell?_ "What do you mean?" he asks carefully, fully aware that anything can set off her temper. Ino scoffs as she leans back on the academy wall, crossing her arms. "It's the talk of the village. Don't tell me you haven't heard?" He looks at her blankly, he isn't one for gossip. She rolls her eyes. "Well, its exactly that. Sakura went missing - kidanpped - and they want us to believe that she's sick when every adult into village is talking of their children being the next to be taken."

Choji quietly gasps next to him as his eyes widen. This was not what he expected when he decided to confront the girl. The air grew quiet and uncomfortable with the news. The three children unsure of what to say or so. Though, they all knew, they couldn't exactly do anything. They were only children, they were viewed as children - still in the academy _(what would they know?)_.

Nara Shikamaru took notice of Ino's silence and investigated, only find out his 'sick' classmate has been kidnapped.

It wasn't only Shikamaru and Choji that found out the news. Shikamaru wasn't the only one to notice the blonde's silence.

Uchiha Sasuke was one of the very first to take note of the unusual silence in class _(despite all of his crazy fangirls, seriously, why were they learning to be a ninja if all they do is scream?)_. At first, Sasuke was suspicious but held hope the Heiress was giving up on him while the pink one was out sick. That way he would have some peace in class. But of course, he was also curious. Why give up when the other is out sick?

Then he noticed her behavior. The way she scowled during attendance. The way she held a depressing aura and stance throughout the day.

A confrontation never crossed his mind. It might just turn her back to a fangirl, it could be a new tactic of her's. But he was observant and when he saw his two other classmates walk towards the girl, he seized the opportunity. He sat at the edge of the academy roof, just above the three's heads. And he listened.

Sasuke never actually liked Sakura, mainly for the reason she was a fangirl - and he hates fangirls. Though, there are certain things he wouldn't wish on them just to keep them away. Kidnapping and them going missing at the dead of night, was certainly not one of the ways he thought to keep them away. Sasuke doesn't like his classmates, that much he can say in pure confidence, but them going missing? He didn't dislike them _that_ much.

He wasn't deaf to the gossip on the streets. He just didn't care for them. but, when he heard of a civilian child going missing, he didn't guess it was anyone he knew _(in a way, sort of)_. Sasuke narrows his eyes in thought. Much like Ino, he didn't understand what anyone could gain in kidnapping a civilian. While he can somewhat see the logic behind the academy's decision not to tell them, he couldn't say he agreed. They should at least _warn_ them to be more careful.

It was also common knowledge that the longest anyone's been sick at home is a week. After that, they're submitted to the hospital _(they were missing too much of the schoolwork)_. What do they do when they can't find her in a week? Tell them she's in the hospital but can't have visitors _(because she was never there, could be dead for all they knew)_? And, after that? When they can't find her? She died of a cold? Its stupid, Sasuke decides in the end.

Uchiha Sasuke got curious, only to learn his classmate has been kidnapped. As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought it back. His curiosity had been satisfied with less that favorable answers.

. VIII .

Sakura awoke to the caws of birds. She had jumped out of bed, her kunia held tightly in front of her as her other hand formed the seal to dispel the genjustu. But there wasn't any. She opened her eyes for the first time since jumping out of bed. There weren't any more living animals during the war. The pollution in the air, soil, and water killed them all off. But Sakura wasn't in war anymore and there were living animals again. She just had remember that.

"Easier said than done," she whispers to herself while she walks inside the bathroom.

It was another day, she vaguely thinks, back here in the past. She had planned on resting and restocking for a week. But staying in one place for so long will grate against her nerves and senses. Sakura has gotten used to always moving around. To always being on guard. To always staying awake. And now she's been placed in a time of peace. And she isn't dead.

She looks over herself in the mirror after her hot shower. "There's definitely something to be grateful for," she tells herself before getting dressed. She's grateful that she's still twenty-five. She's grateful that she has all of her abilities again. If she was in her ten-year old body and with her ten-year old abilities, she would have gone insane. Then she really would have been useless in coming back.

Sakura packs up her things before setting off. She makes sure to change her appearance like the day previous before she leaves the room. As she makes her way to the front desk of the inn, she mentally prepares her role. _Think of it as a mission, don't mess up the mission_ , Sakura repeats like a mantra.

After returning her room key, Sakura leaves in the shadows. She walks around the town, looking for new clothing and materials all the while staying unnoticed. She would pick the things she needs and leave the correct amount of money on the counter with no one seeing or sensing her. Sakura doesn't stop moving. She's on a mission.

She can't wait around. She'll need to gather information on her enemies and cut them down quickly so they won't become a problem later on. -so they don't start a war. -so they won't hurt her precious ones. -so they won't kill any more of the lives that deserved to live.

Sakura is here for a reason. She knows this. She's here to change things. Make them better. _What if I make things worse?_ She stomps the thought and doubts down. She burns them till they're ashes and then she lets them go to the sea. Now is _not_ the time for doubts. Her shishou believed she can do this and damn it all to hell if she doesn't as well. Haruno Sakura _can_ do this.

When she focuses more on her surroundings, she realizes she's facing the place the Naruto Bridge will one day be built _(she doesn't linger on the name)_. Sakura's lip twitches slightly, remembering what the bridge looked like — will look like. She'll make sure of it.

Sakura turns on her heel and walks away, looking for a new route to take so she can leave. She can't stay in the open. It's practically asking to be shot down by enemies _(but there aren't any she remembers briefly)_. So she walks away and into shadows all the while dismissing the stray thoughts of the Nara Clan. Stray thoughts will do her no good.

As Sakura walks away, she plans out her next location. Konoha is definite no _(she ignores the ache in her chest)_ with her current appearance. She can always wonder town to town to village, gathering information while switching appearances. Another thought drifts to her and she doesn't dismiss it so readily.

She remembers how her shishou wandered before she became Hokage. She knows it's stupid to get into contact with her at this point in time. Sakura also remembers Jiraiya. A spymaster but also a wanderer. Sakura can remember how much trust was put into the man by her teammate and shishou. She also remembers how heartbroken they were with his death.

Sakura digs her nails into her palm. She bites the inside of her cheek as another option presents itself. She tucks this away for another time.

Sakura is not dullusional into thinking she can do everything by herself. But she also knows that getting help will not only endanger them but her mission. It's a very big risk.

She sighs in irritation. She's honored, really she is. She's greatful. She's thankful. She isn't blind though. In the euphoria that came with realization of what she can do, also came the horror. She can change things and give everyone the full life they rightfully deserve. Or, she can change things and their lives end even earlier.

Haruno Sakura isn't blind.

She knows she isn't the most powerful. By all means, that title belongs to her teammates _(then why are they the ones dead?)_. She knows when things are out of her hands. She knows when they're out of her league. And while it hurts her shinobi pride, she accepts that. But acceptance doesn't mean she'll stand back. Far from it.

Haruno Sakura will be in the forefront of the battle.

Haruno Sakura will be the one to protect.

She promises on that.

Haruno Sakura has a nindō.

_( "I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word! That is my nindō! My ninja way!"_

_A boy with bright yellow hair and just as bright blue eyes, yells. Determination burning in his eyes. A winning smile shining like the sun._

_Bright blue now a dull grey._

_Stilled chest. Stilled body._

_Dead. )_

. IX .

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked out the window in his office. The skies were covered in a blanket of grey clouds. The air was cold and windy. It was such an unpredictable change of the weather in the Land of Fire. Especially in the times of summer.

He can't help but have a sense of foreboding for the future of his village. A sense of danger yet of peace. It is strange, making it all the more worrying.

His eyes drift towards the file on his desk. The opened file reveals a picture of a small girl. Pink hair and bright innocent, green eyes. The name printed boldly next to it.

With a sigh, Hiruzen scans over the contents of the file once more.

**Name: Haruno Sakura**

**Status: MISSING**

**Rank: Civilian; Academy Student**

**Age: 10**

**Appearance: Bubblegum Pink hair, Green eyes**

**Went missing the night of August 05. Blood found on floor. No signs of struggle. Reports of not having heard a sound** _(parents, neighbors, and shinobi in perimeter)_. **No other scents beyond family in the house.**

**Team Jushin Report: Near the border a woman of brown hair and hazel eyes was found. She ran. Wore standard blue shinobi garbs. Escaped before any other information could be gathered.**

Another sigh.

In times of peace for only ten years and now this. Hiruzen closes the file while leaning back in his chair. It's a mystery really, the objective of the kidnapper. Almost a week has gone by and nothing has been found. He thought that perhaps a ransom would be sent. Then again, if that was so, they would have taken a clan child — most likely the heir(ess).

Though, thinking over the behavior of the village for the past few days, Hiruzen understands somewhat. A shinobi Village is made of mostly civilians. Make them doubt their own safety and you have chaos. But what benefit would that be for them? Why would someone want to disrupt the peace?

With the case of a missing child and the unrest of the village, meetings with the council have been called almost everyday. With more paperwork piling up and no rest, along with no new leads, it is safe to say that the Third Hokage is stressed beyond his years. And stress only brought the old man headaches.

He would need a successor soon. His old bones can't deal with this.

. X .


	2. The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background on the War and Sakura's experience in it -- some, sort of, kinda, meh

**Bygone**  
 **Part 2 • The War**

The sight is disheartening.

The ground only dirt, sticky and colored with blood and other liquids of the body. The sky dark from the ash clouds of the fires. The sun _(their hope)_ is hardly even there anymore. Some could be convinced it never existed if it wasn't for their memories of basking in its warmth.

The peace of the world now thrown in disorder and chaos. Silence now regarded as suspicious. There is always _something_ to be heard. Whether it be the screams and cries of their dying and injured, or the sounds of metal against metal against flesh. Or even the _squelch_ that sounded beneath their shoes as they move forward.

War is never a pretty sight. No matter the side you fight on.

It was just something everyone knew, whether they've seen war firsthand before or not. But those who haven't, didn't truly have the grasp of how horrible it is. At least, Sakura didn't.

She's heard stories — war stories. The elderly in her childhood neighborhood always did like to talk. As did the veterans in the hospital. Her older comrades talked about it once or twice. Sakura never prompted, she knew those times were rough and asking could seem rude. So Sakura only sat back and listened. She tried to imagine what war was like. She never liked her imaginings.

Though, looking back on it, her imaginings were better than what war truly is.

The constant smell of blood, rot, vomit, urine, ash, and _death_ was enough for Sakura. And it was only one of the five senses. There was still the feel of her hands ripping an enemy apart, of being elbow deep of a comrade trying to save them, of feeling her bones be broken and fixed and broken all over again. Then the taste of stale, rotting food and dirt and blood.

There is also the pit in her stomach she feels every time she marks off another one dead. The pit grows as she drags the dead in piles. And it sinks further in her when watching the piles burn. Sakura never really liked fires anyways. They only grow and consume everything in its path. Leaving behind pain and destruction.

_( "Yes deary, but they also leave behind a more nutritious soil. It leaves behind a start of new and better crop for us."_

_Only five years old. Her mother behind her, her fingers combing through her short hair. )_

Sakura remembers her mother's words from when she was a child. At the time, a small forest fire started at a training grounds near they playground. As a child, Sakura liked to explore the forest. She was almost caught up in the blaze without even knowing. It was a training accident, some kids practicing justus.

Sighing, Sakura looks around her. She's stationed in one of the few medical tents closer to the front of the war. In her time there, she's already seen over thirty dead and twenty critically injured. It's only the start of her second day stationed there.

Sakura was stationed in the tents further from the fighting before she came here. And before that she was the one fighting until too many became injured. Sakura much rather be stationed as a field medic. Fighting and healing at the same time. It's better to simultaneously see and cause death instead of just seeing dead bodies, one after another on a makeshift cot in a tent.

She's also far away from making sure her precious ones are safe. Though, from how things have gone so far, it wouldn't matter. Whether Sakura is out there fighting or she's here healing. She wouldn't be able to save her loved ones — she's failed more than once already. After all, it is the fifth year of war.

Sakura looks up from the man she was healing. The other medics move to carry him off with the other shinobi that are recovering. Looking out through the open flaps of the tent, Sakura calls out her break. When she didn't get any objections to her ten minute break she walked out of the tent.

She almost didn't believe that it's been five years since the war started. Almost didn't believe that I only took five years of war to break her people. She most definitely didn't believe that the war will only last five years. Sakura couldn't believe that in just five years, almost all (if not all) of her precious ones are dead.

She couldn't believe it. Didn't want to. But Sakura had too. It didn’t do anyone any good for her to go off the rails with grief. She'll just have to hold on. She'll just have to wait. Wait until the war ended and then she can grieve till her heart's content. She's held it all for five years, what's another year or two?

Another year of blood, grief, and death.

She's a shinobi. She can handle it. She needs to handle it.

Looking up, Sakura realizes she wandered to where they burn the bodies. There's a stump of wood in front of her. On it is a clipboard with papers of just names on it. Some highlighted. Other crossed out with red. Another bunch with an asterisk next to the name.

The highlighted is injured. Those people aren't going to be able to fight anymore.

The ones crossed out in red are the dead.

The last bunch with the small star next to their name are the ones missing. Mostly from not being able to identify bodies before they can burn them and finding out some of their forces can't be found.

Then, there are names like her's. Those are left alone. Those are the people alive. Alive and suffering in different ways. Alive and fighting with the thing that leaves their names alone _("we fight with our lives on the life on the line", the academy instructor drawls)_. Alive yet feeling dead.

Sakura picks up the clipboard, looking over each sheet attached carefully. Page six, row three, number 117; year three, month five, day sixteen. Two names are fitted inside the small box for names. The names of two best friends since their toddler years. She can still remember the first time she saw them and the last time she saw them.

Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru.

. I .

_Haruno Sakura sat anxiously in her seat. She kept her head down, her pink locks shadowing her face. She looked between her hands that rest on her lap and at the other children around her._

 _She had finally turned eight years old. Old enough to enter the Academy. Sakura was excited but worried. She knew that she didn't have many friends, save for maybe Ino. Thinking of the blonde, Sakura peeked through her bangs to search for the blonde girl._

_Sakura frowned, she couldn't see her friend._

_Her attention shifted when she heard a loud voice. There was a boy, her age by looks, with brown hair and eyes. The thing that made him stand out from the other children were the tattoos on his cheeks. Red upside down triangles._

_Why did a kid like her, have tattoos?_

_She next noticed the small puppy in the boy's jacket. The puppy was absolutely adorable. She smiled a little at the cute puppy but looked at the boy again._

_He was grinning, his eyes looking in every direction possible. He seemed to jump in place by sheer excitement. That is until a hand came down on his head making him stay in place._

_Sakura looked at the body connected to the hand. It was a women with the same tattoos as the boy. Sakura couldn't say she's seen the two before…_

_But she now knows that those aren't tattoos. They're clan markings. She remembers reading about them once. In a book about the different clans in each nation._

_Based on his clan markings, then he has to be an Inuzuka. Looking around again, Sakura learns that there's a good handful of clan children at the academy._

_Shifting in her seat, Sakura waits for her name to be called by a sensei._

. II .

Sakura can remember quite clearly the first time she saw all of her comrades. And the first time they interacted. The first time she played with all of them. The first battles they fought together. She can remember all the firsts with all of her comrades.

She can also remember all the lasts.

She hasn't hated her memory so much since the first death she witnessed. Since the first life she couldn't save. Since all of her failures.

Why was she praised for something so cursed?

Praised for her memory that can _remember_. Remember each death of each comrade -friend -family. Remember their faces as death claimed them. Remember how still and pale and dull and how much _red_ there was _(why is there so much red? So red, too much, why, redredred-)_. 

A curse yet a blessing.

Able to remember all the _good_ and _happy_ and _safe_ times with her precious people. Can remember their smiles and laughs and hugs. She can remember what it was like before war tore at the world. She can remember a time that seems impossible now.

A time of peace.

. III .

_They were already three years, five months, and some odd days into war. They're numbers having dropped significantly since the start. Those they still have left all know the basics of healing and medical treatment but that's all._

 _Those actually practiced the medical jutsu are few and most only studied in one aspect. Those studied in it all either don't have the chakra to do much when alone or their knowledge is little._

_Sakura was once again in the medical tents. She was on break which really just meant checking over each patient for any change and reporting. Having stretched her chakra so far to need to swallow two dry soldier pills, Sakura was exhausted._

_She kept moving, going through the motions like a machine. Then she stopped, and she stared. Stared at the body whose breath was shallow, shuddering with pain each time. Stared at the eyes that were clenched closed before her gaze moved down just a little. Stared at the red clan marks on each cheek. Inuzuka Clan. Kiba._

_She recognized him on the spot. She also recognized that he was dying. She can already tell why. With the blood loss that came with losing your right elbow and down. With the pollution in the air and supplies. With chakra exhaustion._

_Then Sakura heard a low whine. Emerald eyes snapped to the side._

_Akamaru curled by his partner's feet. His tongue stuck out of his mouth in exhaustion. His back leg was wrapped in a way Sakura recognized was meant for broken bones. Blood and dirt matted his once white coat. Sakura wasn't sure if it was his own or someone else's._

_She lowered herself to a crouch, slowly patting down his fur. Her eyes softened and watered but no tears fell. She swallowed down her emotions and proceeded to look for any more problems. When nothing else was found she stood up, looked at the two once more, took in a breath, and continued on._

_"Leaving already?" A hoarse voice called out, stopping her. She looked back as Kiba opened his eyes._

_"I have my rounds to do," she answered softly while walking back to his side. "You shouldn't talk. You should also be resting."_

_Kiba snorts in dry amusement. "Rest is for the dead," he replies dryly. "And I ain't dead." The 'not yet' goes unsaid but understood between the two._

_Nothing is said as the two watch each other. To Sakura, she can't help but smile inside just a little. It’s just like him. To be stubborn. Even when he's just across the street to death's door. He'll be stubborn the entire walk across. To Sakura, it's a relief. To know that war hasn't changed her friend._

_Then the screaming starts. She jolts and runs outside the tent. The screams seem louder beyond the material of the tent. There are people running around. Shouts of commands and orders. There's more blood. Then there's an explosion to the side and Sakura has to bring her arms up._

_They were under attack._

_She's quick to jump to the fray. Punching away the enemy. Protecting her comrades and buying them the time they need to collect their supplies, injured, and run._

_And then suddenly she hears a bark. She turns around to find Kiba and Akamaru standing. Both with looks of grim determination. A shout is caught in her throat as she dodges. She jumps back towards the two, her eyes scanning the area. They were outnumbered. Outclassed in a way as well. Most medics don't train to fight but go dodge. That didn't cut it for their predicament._

_A hand grabs her shoulder and pushes her back. She stumbles but looks on._

_"Kiba? What are you-"_

_"Go. Akamaru and I will hold them off. Go and get everyone out."_

_"Are you stupid!? I'm not leaving you here to fight alone!"_

_"What are you talking about? I'm not alone. See, I've got Akamaru right here with me." A bark of agreement._

_She steps up to protest again but Kiba looks back at her and she stops. Kiba was smiling. A feral grin. But no amusement showed in his eyes. Just acceptance and determination._

_"I told you, rest is for the dead. And I ain't dead. If I go down, I'll go down fighting. I'll go down protecting my comrades." He turns back to watch the enemy._

_"Now go."_

_Her fists clench and her eyes water again. She grinds her teeth together. "That stubbornness is going to get you killed one day," Sakura says automatically._

_A grin stretches across his face while still looking solemn. "Yeah," he whispers because he remembers too. He remembers those missions they sometimes took together. Or when she was the one to look over his injures at the hospital. Remembers they friendly banter._

_They remember the better times._

_Then Sakura is gone. Escorting her fellow medics and the wounded to somewhere safer. And when they return back, to salvage any supplies, Sakura will forever remember the sight._

_Laid side by side against a crate, bleeding out and dead. Dead by smiling in success, in victory._

_"Guess your stubbornness finally out did you, huh?" Sakura whispers while choking down a sob._

. IV .

She flipped to the next page of names. She looked without seeing. She doesn't know why she comes back here every chance she got. She's memorized each page already. Memorizes each new one as well.

With grim and dry amusement she muses to herself how the stump and list resembles the memorial stone.

_Seems I picked up on one your habits Sensei. Shishou always did say you were a bad influence._

Sakura sits down, still holding the clipboard filled with paper. She's done this so many times that she knows standing will only cramp her leg muscles later on. So she sits down now. She's always been told that, when delivering bad news you should get the other person to sit down.

She'd say the same applies to this.

With only eight more minutes of her break, she has over eighteen papers filled with names — both sides — to read through.

The new ones are always at the bottom stack.

No one will tell you who's dead. You simply need to look through the papers and find out.

And if Sakura notices that two more pages were added, she doesn't give it much thought _(pleasepleaseplease-no one else no pleasenonono-)_.

. V .


	3. Stranger

**Bygone**  
 **Part 3 • Stranger**

It was a warm and nice day. The sky littered with clouds with the sun peeking out. A warm breeze disturbing the trees. The chirping of birds made sure the day wasn't spent in silence.

All which greatly disturbed Sakura. It tugged at her senses and reflexes. Pulled her to a time that isn't anymore — that never will be _(she'll be sure of that)_. Constantly jumping and waiting for an attack was slowly wearing her down. No longer able to achieve any sort of sleep _(even when in war she could sleep)_. She was exhausted and wired, never a good combination in a shinobi — especially a war veteran.

It has been perhaps a month now since she first awoke in her old bedroom. After leaving the Land of Waves, Sakura set her sights on anywhere besides the Land of Fire. It was too close to home, to the place she's seen get destroyed countless times, to where all her loved ones _(not_ her _loved ones, they aren't_ hers _)_ are still alive and young and naive.

The thought of just how naive they were _(are)_ almost makes Sakura sick. She loves her village, she truly does with all her heart, but she will admit that there are problems in its teaching. How she wished they'd been a bit harsher, wished they'd been more invested in their shinobi career. There was a lot she wished was different.

Sakura releases a deep breath through her nostrils.

But that's the whole reason she's here, isn't it? To make things different. To make things _better_.

And that's why she's currently in the Land of Hot Springs, or more specifically: Yugakure, the Village Hidden in Hot Water.

She remembers the reports she's read from Then. Yugakure was largely responsible for most of the peace that was held, having been the "village that has forgotten wars". But it was a shinobi village first and foremost. And it was the birthplace of one of the many deadly S-class missing-nin.

Sakura remembers the aged looking report. It was dated just a month or so after Yugakura declared its transformation from a military force. There was a bit of a massacre, the report had stated, by the number one shinobi objected to its transformation. The shinobi became a missing-nin after he slaughtered his fellow Yugakura shinobi.

While she never met the man herself, she'd recognize the man responsible for Asuma's death anywhere. Shikamaru was very thorough in his report on that mission.

But here in the past, she can't help but feel like she'd disappoint everyone — especially Naruto. Her breath falters remembering her brother in everything but blood. She remembers his smile, warm aura, his encouraging words. Sakura sips on her tea, internally fighting to remember the good times. She had sat down in a small cafe by the window to watch people walk by.

To watch as a silver-haired teenage boy saunters by, cursing and glaring in his bad mood, a triple bladed scythe over his shoulders.

She's almost startled by how young he is. He looks to be in his mid-teens. It made sense, the reports she's read described him to be in his twenties but knowing he was immortal, they couldn't be certain.

With a quick scan of her brown eyes, she's already noticed several things.

_He doesn't wear a necklace or medallion_ , Sakura remembers there was a mention of it within Shikamaru's report. He had noted that it was connected with the God he followed: Jashin.

She's read up on the religion that surrounds the God. It's an old one really, information on it is hard to come across. So she wonders, _how did he come upon it?_

Sakura could almost hear Naruto's voice of optimism against her voice of logic and negativity.

_Lead him on a different path_ , Naruto's message would be. With Hidan on a different path, he could become an ally.

_Kill him while you can_ , Is her line of thought. With him dead now, there wouldn't be as many problems in the future.

Sakura finishes her tea casually. She pays before leaving to follow the boy that's slowly getting further away.

Haruno Sakura has been sent in the past in hopes the future will be better, or at least easier. Both options would lead to just that, but which to choose?

. I .

The month seemed to drag on to Ino. Each day there was always a reminder of her bubblegum haired friend, from her favorite color to clothes to food. It was as if the universe was mocking her for something.

It was just last night when she overheard the conversation between her parents. They were calling off the search. It's already been a month and the trail has gone cold. They were proclaiming Haruno Sakura _dead_.

They were _giving up_.

They were leaving her friend _all alone and scared_.

She just had to be alive. Why couldn't they see that? Sakura wasn't dead! She _wasn't_. Ino had stayed home the next day instead of going to class. She locked herself away in her bedroom, refusing to leave. She wouldn't come out to eat. She eventually locked herself in her bathroom. She was aware that they'd probably make the announcement of Sakura's _death_ at the Academy sometime during the week.

She couldn't care less.

Yamanaka Ino was slowly becoming depressed.

. II .

Not many were shocked at the announcement. It had been a month already, they were expecting it. It was only the Academy students that were really shocked, for the most part.

Shikamaru had already guessed and shared his thoughts with his best friend Choji. It was sad but it was the most likely thing to happen. Sasuke had his own suspicions, so it wasn't that much of a shock.

The three did notice however, that no one really seemed that distraught. Not like Ino. And not like Naruto currently was. What they saw was sympathy, most of it fake.

It sickened them really. While they didn't really know Sakura that well, she was still a classmate, a comrade. She was still one of them. And this is how they treat her death? This is how they honor a classmate, comrade, friend?

To Sasuke, such behavior didn't really faze him. He's witnessed it firsthand before. He can remember the pitying looks, their whispers, after he woke up. He can remember how they looked at him and his clan before _that_.

To Sasuke, this was simply the way of the village.

. III .

Hidan has just gotten back from a mission only to overhear some rumors. The people talked about how his Village was going to transform, was going to stop being a shinobi village.

It pissed him off so he threatened the talkers to _shut up or else!_

He was walking around cursing at anyone that mentioned the rumor again. Why would his village want to turn away from the way of shinobi?

So it only pissed him off more when a brown eyed and haired civilian woman bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going bitch," he hissed with a glare, interrupting the woman's apologies. Her eyes narrowed at him, taking him by surprise.

"My apologies," she says calmly before rolling her eyes. "I'm sincerely sorry a shinobi couldn't avoid a clumsy civilian like me." She pushed her way past him, leaving him to stare at her spot in shock and anger.

Hidan turned around, seething, "Whatcha' say ya bitch!?"

Unknown to him, with her back turned to him, she smirks. Sakura had thought over how she would get close to the boy. Thought over what her facade should be. She had observed that by angering Hidan, you got his attention. And that's what she needed. By getting close to the boy, she has more chances of killing him or straying his path. Really, all Sakura was doing was stalling her decision.

Plus, it was great practice to play a civilian, to play the part of someone else. Her skills in acting could use some brushing up on.

She turned around with an annoyed look. "Oh? So now you're deaf?" She asks sarcastically.

That made Hidan stop and stare at her. She didn't move or shift, she only reassured herself where her weapons were hidden. She reassures herself that there's too big of a crowd for anything to be done recklessly.

Hidan walks up to her and leers, "Feisty. Just who the fuck do you think you are to talk to me like that?" He shifts the scythe off his shoulders. It's an obvious intimidation tactic. Sakura raises her eyebrow at him.

"I'm Saki. Who are you to be putting yourself on some pedestal?" She responds dryly. Her eyes drift over to his scythe next to her. He had moved it to rest against her shoulders, the blades uncomfortably close to her exposed neck. She blinks back at him, her raised brow remaining.

A smirk crosses his face. He's never met a civilian that wasn't afraid of him. The stranger was interesting to him.

"You from around here bitch?" He asks, removing his scythe to leaning against it.

"Is that how you greet all women?" She asks instead of answering. The woman didn't sneer in disgust or anger. She looked unfazed. The stranger named Saki sure was interesting to Hidan. She didn't aggravate him like other civilians. She amused him actually.

He wonders, how far can he push her buttons?

He winks at her, "Only you sweetheart." Sakura is unamused, but she plays her part diligently. It seems like Hidan has taken an interest in 'Saki'. Now, how close can 'Saki' get?

. IX .


	4. Shopping

**Bygone**  
**Part 4 • Shopping**

A woman, brown hair with equally brown eyes, stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She was leaning on her back leg _(with enough weight to support her body in case she needed to dodge or maneuver quickly)_ as she stared unimpressed at the man in front of her.

"These were half the price just yesterday," she says calmly. All she wanted to do was buy some tea leaves _(they were herbs but they didn't need to know that and she wasn't telling)_ since she ran out of her last supply.

The shop vendor sneers slightly, "Well now they're double the price today. Buy them or leave! But hurry up!"

The woman, Saki, narrows her eyes at him. She wasn't unaware of the attention she garnered. After all, she's a simple civilian that moved in just two weeks ago _(she's been here for three actually — watching the people and shinobi)_ that happened to gain the attention of one their shinobi. She was a woman to fear by just her attitude and narrowed eyes. She was a woman to despise for she was new and unknown _(it's actually because she has the attention of almost every male but no one would admit it)_. 

Saki rolls her eyes but pulls out the needed money. She really doesn't need a scene right now. While the man snatched the money out of her offered hand, she picked the leaves her paid for, placing them in the pouch that hung around her hips. That's what _Saki_ , the civilian, did. What _Sakura_ did was place a small genjutsu over her money to make it seem double and took double the amount Saki 'paid' for. She was surrounded by oblivious civilians, no one would know.

She left the marketplace to rest back in the small apartment she rented out. She can only handle being in a crowd for so long before she's tempted to strike the next person that bumps into her. Can she, a war veteran, be blamed for flipping the person that touched her shoulder over her body and to the ground?

"What the fuck bitch!?" Hidan yelled in anger and confusion.

Fortunately, Sakura was able to bury her killing intent before it could surface. While she can easily lie about what she did, trying to explain KI would be more difficult. She looked down at Hidan with bored eyes. She sighed before letting go of his arm, watching as he brought it close to him to message. She may have twisted it to be able to easily break it, luckily she didn't break his arm.

"What do you want now?" Saki asks while resting her hands on her hips. Hidan has made it a hobby to sneak up on her and annoy her. This was the first time he actually touched her, so it was the first time she retaliated.

Hidan picked himself up and looked at the civilian suspiciously. She stared at him with the same unamused and bored eyes like she always does. She looked weak, so how was she able to lift him over her shoulder?

"How did you do that?" he asks while his hands reach for his scythe.

"So you are dumber than you look," was her dry reply. Sakura didn't miss the shift in his demeanor or position. She most certainly didn't miss how he reached for his weapon. "Never heard of self defense?"

"You're just a civilian," Hidan was quick to rebuttal. It amused him how calling her a civilian can annoy her. It was the one thing she would show any reaction towards.

"And who said a female civilian couldn't learn to defend herself?" And because it's just like Saki, she added, "Aren't you a shinobi? Goes to show how weak you are really."

She walked past him as he scowled. It wasn't until she was already down the street that Hidan huffed to himself and followed. It was only standard procedure to watch anyone that moved into the village for a month or two. He was just unlucky enough to have been assigned the mission. If asked his opinion _(which no one does and this greatly aggravates Hidan)_ he would have said that Saki was just a weak civilian.

Apparently not it would seem.

Sakura couldn't help but keep tense as Hidan's eyes bore into her back. It was great struggle to not reach for a kunai or shuriken and just strike him dead. But she had an appearance to keep. _Saki_ has an appearance to keep. Though, with the new information of having learned self defense, Sakura feels a bit of relief. Now she won't have to worry if she actually does punch someone. After all, she could pass it off as being harrassed. For what reason does a civilian have to lie to a shinobi?

. I .

It had only been a few weeks since the announcement of Sakura's death. Everything was as it used to be except for some. Ino was still depressed and was refusing any sort of help or comfort. It was a relief when she finally opened her door. She was quick to close it once Shikamaru and Choji entered her room.

She sat in the corner, her legs pulled up to hug. Shikamaru and Choji sat on the floor with her, making sure to keep their distance so their friend wouldn't feel cornered. It was quiet. Choji had forgone eating his chips. Shikamaru observes.

Curtains drawn closed, bed doesn't look like it's been slept in, there were tissues scattered across the desk. Ino herself looked like a mess. Her hair was messy and out of place _(he remembers her rants on hair care)_ , her clothes were rumpled and dirty _(she was squealing about the latest outfits in the store just next to the weapon shop that was two blocks down)_.

He sighs and leans back. "I might not have known her that well..," he trails off seeing her still but presses on, "but I can imagine what she would say just looking at you."

He ignores the questioning eyes of his best friend as Ino looked up. There are bags under her eyes, her bright teal eyes look dimmer than what he remembers. Her eyes narrow before she snorts uncharacteristically.

"Yeah well she can't say anything because she can't see me. A dead person can't see after all," she mutters bitterly.

It's almost surprising how bitter she sounds. They knew she was the most affected _(no matter how much Naruto liked Sakura, he never really knew her)_ aside from the blossom's parents. They also knew this behavior was detrimental to her career. They only had two more years before they graduated.

Shikamaru was almost tempted to lay that out for Ino. He was almost tempted to push and prod her until she finally came to her senses. Almost. He looks at her now though, and just leans back. Words won't help her, especially not negative words. So he'll wait there, along with Choji, until she's ready, providing comfort by just being there.

Ino, in her corner with her face pushed against her legs, won't ever admit it but she appreciates the silence that engulfs the three of them. She appreciates how patient the boys were being with her. It's in the small moments like these that sometimes she thinks she doesn't deserve their companionship. But just because she doesn't think she deserves it doesn't mean she'll ever give it up.

In the dark corner of a dark room, where three children sat, the girl of the group smiles to herself. Ino was going to get better, she knew she was — who would she be if she wasn't _Ino_ , loud and confident and bossy and kind.

She's just a flower that's been kept out of the sun for too long. She'll once again bloom, more beautiful and stronger than before.

She'll be okay, she thinks.

. II .

"So you know self-defense eh bitch?" Hidan asks with a mischievous grin. It makes Saki raise an eyebrow at him. And it makes Sakura suspicious.

She knew that it was too much to ask for Hidan to leave the subject alone. She's learned that once something has the boy's attention, he won't give up until he reaches his end goal of… _of what?_

What is his end goal here?

Saki was just outside of her apartment door when she stopped to turn and look at him. She didn't move to unlock it, just stood in front of it with her arms crossed lightly _(so she can easily block with her arms)_. Saki rolls her eyes when Hidan looks at her in confusion. "Well? What do you want?"

Hidan couldn't help but think it was weird how well a _civilian_ knew his demeanor, and how fast she picked up on it. The two have only known each other for as long as they met in the streets, which is less than a month. And while Saki has been picking up on his demeanor, he's gotten a chance to observe her demeanor. Saki was a blunt, no-nonsense kind of person. Saki didn't like causing trouble - she seemed to hate arguments over stupid little things the most -, she likes to be left alone, she wasn't the most friendly, and she's a sarcastic little bitch. To sum it up, Saki was everything a _normal_ civilian isn't. She isn't easily scared, she isn't easy to awe or impress, she isn't nervous around him or shinobi in general. Saki just _isn't_. 

It frustrates Hidan to no end.

"Well, let's see how good you are eh?" He grins. There's a sadistic edge to it but Saki doesn't pay it any mind. Sakura only reviews what she knows on the boy. If Sakura decided she wanted to be known as a shinobi, she'd easily beat the boy. But she was playing civilian. And civilians were no match for shinobi.

"I'm not stupid like you," came Saki's dry answer. She turned away from him to open her apartment. She was stopped when Hidan's scythe rested on her shoulder, blade dangerously close to her bare neck. Saki was unaffected. Sakura was uncomfortable. She knew she should have worn something to cover her neck!

"The fuck is that supposed to mean, bitch?" Hidan asks, his eye twitching in suppressed anger.

Saki sighs and looks over her shoulder at him. "It means you have an IQ less than a tadpole." She ducked under his scythe as he gaped, using the opportunity for what it was worth.

She was already inside her apartment the moment Hidan was ready to retaliate. "Now leave me alone. While you're at it, buy yourself some decent clothing." The door closed in his face.

"Oui! What the hell is that supposed to mean!? Don't slam the door in my face either ya' bitch!" Hidan raged as he banged Saki's door with his fist. It was only after a few minutes that he wasn't given a reply that Hidan decided to leave.

. III .

Sakura stood just on the other side of the door, listening to his receding footsteps. She didn't miss the way his footsteps fell silent by the time he seemed to be down the hall. Or the muttered 'bitch' under his breath.

She sighs and walks to sit at the kitchen table. Her eyes narrowed as she thought.

_I have a few months to the end of the year before he defects._

Sakura was quick to dismiss the night she saw her genin teammate defect. That has long past for her, and here, it has yet to occur. It's a shame really, if only she came back just two or three years earlier she might have been able to do something about the massacre. She isn't delusional to think she could stop it, oh no. But perhaps she could have saved a few extra lives.

"No use thinking the 'what if's and 'maybe's," Sakura mutters.

_I'll need to make up my mind soon, in case the boy leaves earlier than I anticipate._

She has two options.

Her way, or Naruto's way.

_Which to choose?_

. IV .


	5. Normal

**Bygone**   
**Part 5 • Normal**

The day started as it would any other. Sakura would wake up restless, she’d lay in bed for the next few hours before she decided to get up. She would take a quick shower, change into civilian _(but unrestricting)_ clothing, make something for her to eat. She would be unnerved by the arguing her neighbors do, by the ball the children bounce against her apartment wall _(the sound was like that of the bodies hitting the ground never to get up again, or kunai and shuriken embedding themselves into the ground after you dodged only to be pierced by a sword)_ , by the steps of her neighbors walking past her apartment in the halls. Sakura would then change her looks back to that of Saki and head to the market to keep her occupied.

The day started as it would — as it _should_. Except that it did not. There was no arguing from her neighbors, no children playing outside, no footsteps. It was then that the feeling of dread set in the pit of her stomach. Before Sakura could let her paranoia and suspicious nature take over her thoughts, she checked the clock for the time, then checked the position of the sun outside. It was still roughly twelve in the afternoon, as it always would be. 

Sakura’s thoughts raced. She could only come up with one answer. 

_Hidan, you brat._

. I .

Hidan was having a good day — no, he was having a _great_ day. After about two months of being in a foul mood, it was about time he felt something other than annoyance and anger. It was about time he did something to show the village he was strongly, _very_ strongly, against their decision of turning away from the shinobi lifestyle _(it was decided long ago that cursing them out doesn’t do anything)._

With great glee, Hidan sealed his belongings away and stored the scroll in his weapon pouch. He tied his hitai-tie around his neck, smirking at himself in the mirror when he looked at the slash that went through the village symbol. 

Now, Hidan is everything but a morning person. However, having planned this day for the last week, he decided he could willingly get up early for once in his life. After all, the earlier he starts his day, the sooner he can rid himself of his foul mood. 

Hidan steps out of his apartment with a grin. 

He spots the annoying civilian family that lives next door just down the hall from him. 

His grin widens. 

What better way to start the day than getting rid of his annoyances?

. II .

Sakura sighed internally. She had raced towards the middle of the village as soon as she finished changing her appearance. Along the way she didn’t miss the carnage or the sound of running and screams. It’s a wonder why she didn’t hear them while in her apartment. If she guessed, it was due to her living at the opposite end of the massacre.

However, she is a shinobi — a shinobi with a mission more importantly — and she hasn’t the time to stop and help the fleeing or fighting. 

She couldn’t just barge in the middle of a fight and assist in subduing Hidan, the village knows her as a civilian and they’ll surely want to capture her too after. Sakura wouldn’t let herself become suspicious or hunted for no real reason _(she shouldn’t let herself be hunted_ period _but she already has Konoha after her so what’s adding another village on top? Besides, after she leaves the village would already turn away from the life of shinobi)_. So she’ll give Yugakure a reason. 

Which is why she’s currently crouching upside down in the corner of Yugakure’s archives. 

She watches as the shinobi on guard duty _(and doesn’t that just remind her of Kotetsu and Izumo, those two never seemed to get missions that aren’t guarding)_ run out the building to help in subduing the maniac teenager with silver hair. She drops down silently, sighing. Running a hand through her hair, she walks down the aisles looking for anything that might be helpful. She might have read _(and memorized)_ everything in the Hokage Tower but information was still scarce after the Pain Attack. Getting information from another Village will help her navigate when she is in events of other Villages. 

_Like the defection of missing-nins_ , she thinks while flickering through a folder that held some information on the latest missing-nin from Iwagakure. _Who’s Gantetsu? I’ve never heard of him. Hm, only chūnin level._

The mention of Iwagakure did bring up the thought of a different missing-nin however. 

With a sigh, Sakura quickly flicks through the files of every missing-nin Yugakure has record of. 

She didn’t need to be thinking on the other members of the Akatsuki when she currently didn’t know what to do with only one of them.

. III .

Sakura was at a bit of a lost. What compelled her to do this again?

Ah, she remembers now. 

She couldn’t outright attack Hidan. She needed to catch his attention. And that’s where the problem lays. To catch the teen’s attention would mean catching the village’s attention. And to do that would mean doing something big. Such as blowing up the shinobi resident district. 

A frown marrs her face, her short brown hair whipping around her from the wind of the explosion behind her. She pressed her lips into a thin line, questioning her actions once again. She was a shinobi and that meant she didn’t want attention, she didn’t want to be seen -- to be caught. It’s her nature, her instinct. 

Yet she still went ahead and blew up the shinobi resident district. 

Sakura sighs while shaking her head. What is done is done. She can’t change it anymore. She can only be thankful that the area was completely deserted. She made sure of that. Checking each and every house, nook and cranny more than three times. She went as far as breaking into homes to make sure it was truly empty. And even if someone was caught in the explosion, she’d rather know that she tried her damndest to make sure no one was rather than knowing she just blew the area away without further thought. 

_I shouldn’t have blown it up in the first place_ , she mentally grouches as her frown deepens when she senses at least ten people tailing her now. 

Sakura cut across the village after she memorized and stole all she could from the archives. She was running in the direction left of where Hidan was when she was passing through the shinobi resident district. She had stopped and stared as the idea of blowing it up floated through her mind. She grimaced and cursed herself at the time — she was short on time and couldn’t think of anything better at the moment. 

Now Sakura was running directly in Hidan’s location, effectively gathering all available shinobi to one spot. She needed to delay them if she wanted a chance at her _(admittedly)_ insane plan. 

Sighing, she flips off a building into the streets. She turns and skids to a stop next to the boy who had been her target only a month prior. 

One simply does not spend time with one Uzumaki Naruto without adopting some of his morals and nature.

. IV .

“S-Saki..?” Hidan whispers in surprise. He was too shocked to call her by his usual curse.

With wide eyes he took in her attire. She was dressed in a black long-sleeved turtleneck and leggings wearing black boots and fingerless gloves. Her brown eyes, the ones that looked at him in amusement and annoyance, were cold and blank. Her usual scowl and smirk was replaced with a thin line. 

At the sound of her civilian name, her eyes flicker to meet his before looking back at the shinobi that surrounded them. Hidan shifts to face the others as well but he continues to gaze at her from the corner of his eye. With furrowed brows, he looks up in the direction that she came from. 

He rose an eyebrow seeing the smoke. “You’re the fucker that blew some shit up?” He asks, a small amused smirk forming at the corner of his lips. 

He caught the way she looked at him. She seemed surprised if only slightly. He could guess why. Finding out the civilian bitch you liked to annoy was actually a shinobi, a spy, would surely mess with someone’s thoughts and feelings. But Hidan isn’t just _someone_ , he also isn’t one for feelings or thoughts. If he was a regular and normal shinobi, or man really, he might have felt betrayed. 

But he just slaughtered a good portion of his village, he’s the one doing the betraying. And Saki did just blow up a part of the village he’s abandoning and now detests. That was some cool ass shit. 

“Gotta say, didn’t expect that. You do look positively _civilian_ ,” he cackled. No wonder she always got annoyed being reminded she was civilian. Being compared to a civilian would wound any shinobi’s pride. Hidan laughed some more catching the scowl on Saki’s face. 

“Of course you didn’t,” Saki smirks looking up, “You are still impossibly stupid.” 

Hidan forgot all about the other shinobi and whirled around to face the fake civilian, his scythe held above his head ready to strike down. “You bitch!” 

Saki sidestepped the strike and looked at him with pursed lips and a narrowed gaze before returning to watching those that surrounded them. She tsked at him with a shake of her head. “Turning your back on the enemy and now turning on an ally? How stupid can you be?”

Hidan sneers at the jab. He pulls his scythe out of the ground, resting it on his shoulders. “What are you? My fucking sensei?” He snarls before looking distinctly confused. “The fuck you mean ‘ally’?” 

Saki refrains from the need of pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. She instead glares at him and snapping, “I might as well be! It’s plainly obvious no one cared enough to teach you how to be a decent shinobi!” She sighs and smirks before addressing his second question. “Ally means to combine or unite—”

“I know what it means you bitch!” 

Saki snickers before going quiet. She notices how the enemies move to completely barricade them in. It’s useless against her super strength but she doesn’t want to garner more attention on her. Especially not on her abilities. 

_They don’t nearly have as many shinobi as the big five_ , Saki muses as she looks around, _so there has to be a weak point somewhere.._

Hearing Saki hum under her breath, Hidan looks over to see her head tilting to her right. He catches her eyes for a second and minutely nods in understanding. His eyes flickered over to the direction she indicated to see about six or seven shinobi. Ever other direction had at least ten. 

His grips shifts as he heaves his scythe over his shoulder. Then he crouches, turns, and runs — Saki following closely behind. He smiles feeling how smoothly his weapon tore through his ex-comrades. He wasn’t given the chance to stay there and continue cutting people down. Saki pushed him from behind to keep running. 

Stumbling and cursing, Hidan glares as she runs past him. He’s quick to follow, slashing at anyone that gets too close. It’s interesting to him how she only dodges when someone gets close, not once outwardly attacking. She did blow up an entire area. 

_Physically weak?_ , He guessed before remembering when she flipped him over her shoulder like it was nothing. 

Saki the civilian was interesting, it’s why he stuck around despite his mission to watch her being over. But Saki the spy is even more interesting. Hidan likes interesting things _(unless they’re boring interesting things that just waste his time)_.

. V .

After passing the gates of Yugakure, the two continued running to get some distance. It wasn’t until the sun was setting did they stop. They were in a small forest by the lake that ran through it.

It was quiet as Hidan leaned against a tree watching as Saki crouched over the lake. He guesses that her brown hair isn’t her real color and that she’s trying to wash off the dye. Finding it boring, Hidan sits down and begins to clean his bloodied scythe. 

It was a small genjutsu that she was using. To show Hidan that she was washing out dye and taking out contact lenses. Call it paranoia or the nature of shinobi but Sakura doesn’t want others to know of the jutsu she created to change one’s coloring. With an inaudible sigh, Sakura cancels the genjutsu once she finished reversing her Coloring Jutsu.

She turns around to stare at Hidan, still unsure of what to do. She hasn’t killed him and knows that she’s already made the subconscious decision not to. But she’s not Naruto and doesn’t believe she can ‘change his path/way’. She also needs to decide where she’s going to go from there. She has no further business in Yugakure and quite frankly there information wasn’t big in abundance. 

_Somewhere with information that’s for sure_ , she decides while thinking through what towns or villages are near that might have what she needs.

The sound of someone choking on spit makes her look up. Hidan is on his side as he stares at her with wide eyes, his hand over his mouth, his body shaking. Sakura’s brows furrow and she steps forward to see what’s wrong only to freeze and twitch when Hidan explodes in laughter. 

“Bubblegum Bitch!” He crows, tears appearing in his eyes. “That’s your new name! Bubblegum Bitch!” 

Sakura’s used to names and insults. But she doesn’t think she’s ever been insulted because of her hair. Or she hasn’t, not since her academy days and even those were more focused on her forehead than her hair. 

She sighs and casually makes her way over to the still laughing sixteen-year-old. He doesn’t notice that she’s standing next to him as he sits up. He doesn’t notice her fist coming down to knock him back into the ground. 

There’s a distinct _crack_ sound but Sakura isn’t sure if it’s from the ground or the boy’s nose. 

Hidan groans in pain, his hands hovering over his very much broken and bleeding nose as he sits up, glaring at her. Sakura notes the tears welling up in his eyes, making her feel a tad guilty. 

_He’s not even eighteen, still just a brat_ , she reminds herself, _of course he’s going to want to cry over pain, he isn’t a masochist — and hopefully never will be._

Internally groaning, she outwardly sighs and leans down to place her hand over the boy’s broken nose. He flinches back, looking to her warily but she ignores him. Her hand lights up green with medical chakra making magenta eyes widen. Hidan blinks finding that he doesn’t feel anymore pain and that the bleeding has stopped. 

“Wh-what?” He stutters out while tentatively poking his nose. 

Sakura huffs and rolls her eyes. She offers a hand and Hidan accepts hesitantly. He looks at her with a glimmer of respect and wariness. He leans down to pick up his scythe, noting how the pink woman watches him closely. He doesn’t miss how her stance allows her to both dodge and attack. 

_Paranoid much?_ He internally snorts. Though, now knowing that she’s a spy it makes some sense. 

“So, which village you spying for?” He asks casually, resting his weapon across his shoulders. 

Sakura shakes her head, “I don’t work for any village” —- _not really and likely never will again_ — “and its information gathering, not spying.” Hidan hums, not really buying her answer. She refrains from rolling her eyes, instead choosing to look him over. “So, where you going from here?”

Hidan leans on his back leg, looking up at the darkening sky. He shrugs. “Honestly, I have no fucking clue.” Sakura twitches. “What about you Cotton Candy?” He grins at the new nickname. Sakura stares blankly at him in return. 

_Well here’s my chance_ , she thinks with an internal sigh. 

With a shrug, Sakura waves her hand lazily in the air. “I still have other villages to visit, see what information I can gather—” Sakura us interrupted when Hidan laughs, “You mean steal!” She glares before observing him over once again, visibly looking as if she’s making a decision. It makes Hidan want to shift nervously. 

“Why don’t you join me?” 

“What.”

. VI .

They were having a new student in class. No one said it but everyone knew it was to make up for the vacant spot that Haruno Sakura left behind in her ‘death’. But as children, the majority of the class is more concerned over who the new student is rather than the why.

It’s only been about four months, verging into five, since her pink-haired friend’s disappearance. With the help of her future teammates Ino has learned to cope and accept the fact that her best friend is most likely dead _(it doesn’t stop her from feeling a sliver of hope however)_. But the knowledge of a new student — a _replacement_ — doesn’t settle well with the Yamanaka Heiress. 

The class is in murmurs. Most of the females were concerned about competition for the attention of their Sasuke. Most of the males were hoping it was a guy, discussing what kind of person they would be. They went silent as the door slid open. 

Iruka-sensei walked to the middle of the front, looking over the class. He gave a few students warning glances as he began to introduce the new student. Almost the entire class was leaning over to get a look. 

He was pale, hair and eyes as black as ink, shorter than most average boys, and a smile any shinobi could see was fake _(but they were children so they only saw a kid like them smiling awkwardly)_. 

“Hello, my name is Sai. Please take care of me.”

Ino was not impressed.

. VII .


	6. Journey

**Bygone**  
**Part 6 • Journey**

Sakura sighs, quickly growing annoyed with dumbfounded expression on Hidan’s face. It’s only been about five minutes since she asked and he still won’t answer. If Sakura hadn’t learned patience the hard way she would have snapped at the boy already.

A pink brow rose, green eyes bored. “Why don’t you join me?” She repeats slower this time, outwardly mocking his intelligence. 

Hidan quickly caught on to the jab and snarled at the woman. He still wouldn’t open his mouth to answer her. Instead he leaned back on a tree, arms crossed with a thoughtful though sceptical expression on his face.

He knew that he didn’t have a set plan or place to go after he left his home village. Thinking on it now, he might have just wandered around completely bored. Hidan also had to factor in that he was only sixteen. 

Looking at his options -- join the Bubblegum Bitch or travel around aimlessly -- it was pretty clear which he should choose. 

A smirk stretches across his features, “Well this will be interesting.” 

It’s all the confirmation Sakura needs. She represses the urge to roll her eyes, instead she nods. “Good to know you’ll find this amusing,” she drawls as her hand searches through her pouch.

Hidan looks on curiously at the small, thin, brown leather covered book and pencil she pulls out. Shinobi have no need for notebooks, either they’re always too paranoid to write something down or have great memory. 

“What do you got there bitch?” He asks, trying to lean over and read. It surprises him momentarily that she doesn’t lean away or pull the book back. Though once he catches a look at the contents, he knows why.

“Why the fuck you writing in fucking code?” He asks incredulously. “I knew you were paranoid as fuck but shit.”

Sakura ignores him naturally. In complete truth Sakura doesn’t need the book. She constantly worries about someone getting their hands on it and cracking the code, she also has episodic memory. Sakura truly has no reason for the book or code.

If it wasn’t for the fact that it took nearly a year to develop it and another to memorize, she wouldn’t bother writing. But Sakura doesn’t like thinking that her actions were for nothing. 

And it helps organize her thoughts she’ll reluctantly admit. 

Sakura’s brows furrow as she looks back up at the dark sky. Her lips purse slightly as she looks back down at her book. She stares at the list she hastily wrote upon first getting the thing.

She closes it, putting it away as she looks up to stare at her new travel companion. Internally she grimaces, thinking of how much harder it was going to be to infiltrate villages.

“Originally,” she starts off catching Hidan’s eyes, “I wanted to head to Iwagakure to check on something since your small shack didn’t have much.” 

Hidan blinks, “Why the fuck you wanna go all the way over there for?” 

She sighs, “I said _originally_. Considering that Kumogakure is much closer and likely to have more information, we’re heading there at the break of dawn.” 

Hidan opens his mouth to loudly protest at waking up so early but snaps it shut at the sight of her glare and the crack that formed in the ground when she shifted her foot.

_Definitely not physically weak_ , he thinks as he reluctantly grunts his agreement. He glares at the way her green eyes momentarily light up in satisfaction. 

Cursing the woman under his breath, Hidan rests against the nearest tree. To Sakura’s surprise, Hidan doesn’t take long to fall asleep. 

_Too trusting_ , she subconsciously thinks. If it weren’t for the fact that there was no war she would have lectured the boy. 

As it was, Sakura settles on a high branch submitting herself to take watch all night.

. I .

They set off towards the Lightning Country the moment the first birds begin to sing. Sakura made sure to run side by side with the boy, still wary of company. Tuning out the boy’s low complaints and curses, she reviewed her mental map.

 _It shouldn’t take more than two days to reach the border of Hot Springs and Frost_ , she looks over at teen to her side guessing at his stamina and endurance. 

_From there it would be no more than a week to cross Frost into Lightning_ , her fingers twitch at the thought of how long the journey is turning out to be. 

She dismisses the small voice that seethes how killing off the teen would let her travel much faster. Sakura has made her decision and she isn’t about to back out because killing someone would make everything so much easier. 

Inaudibly she sighs and begins to plan their infiltration. If it was just her, Sakura would first get inside the village one night, figure out the buildings the second night, the guard rotations on the third, and finally strike the fourth night. 

She never did like her teammate’s way of rushing in. 

However, with Hidan tagging along she would need to revise her plans. Or perhaps just have him hide away as she goes in alone? No, it wouldn’t work. The boy is too impulsive and clearly looks out for a fight. 

Her head tilts slightly in thought as the two pass a caravan on the path parallel to them. Absently she notes the amount of people, chakra levels, and guesses what the cart carries. 

Her green eyes flicker over to see if her companion noticed the caravan. With the way he’s still looking forward and grumpy she’d guess not. Sakura was just about to dismiss it when her senses picked up on something. 

The fresh veteran in her yells at her to continue forward. The young, good-hearted genin in her yells to look back. 

Annoyed at her own indecisiveness, Sakura comes to a stop. She holds her hand up catching the teen next to her. She covers his mouth before he could curse her out. 

The two stay like that waiting for the caravan to pass by. It’s only when the cart comes into view that Hidan stops struggling in her hold. His magenta eyes flicker to meet hers but sharp green eyes are narrowed at the people below. 

If Sakura didn’t favor being hidden she would have cursed out loud, _this is getting troublesome_.

. II .

He’s annoyed. How could he not be? The bitch just suddenly stops and shuts him up without giving a fucking reason! Hidan would have bit her hand if he didn’t see the caravan moving up the road.

He notices the way Pinky glares at it, the suspicion barely concealed in her eyes. With another muffled curse Hidan resigns himself to following the woman’s lead. It isn’t hard to see that she’s experienced and if he were to guess her age, she’d be old enough to have taken part in the Third Shinobi War. 

_A verteran and a spy_ , Hidan thinks as he watches the caravan pass below them, ,em>no wonder the bitch is so fucking paranoid. And if he were believe her then it’d be possible that she was a missing-nin like him too. In a way, it was like he was an intern to becoming an actual missing-nin. 

Nothing wrong with that, it’d only be useful in the long run, but how the hell did he get stuck with the most annoying one!? 

That stupid caravan had already passed and soon it’ll be out of sight. What’s the point of waiting and watching it! 

Pinky _(he’ll need to check what her real name is since it’s obviously not ‘Saki’)_ was the first one to break the silence, only because she was still covering his mouth. “Let’s follow it.”

He shoots her a bewildered look before glaring at her once she removes her hand and is already several trees ahead of him. With a scowl and internal cursing, Hidan follows closely. He wonders what they’re doing and why for a moment before resigning to the task and halfheartedly hoping he can kill something soon.

_Never really a dull moment with Pinky_ , he supposes and it’s only been a day since he became a missing-nin. _Most annoying but perhaps also one of the most active._

. III .

It wasn’t hard to figure out what made her so uneasy with the caravan. She knew there were at least five people due to the signatures but the chakra itself felt off. It didn’t help that Hidan would complain quietly every half hour.

It did help that he could at least follow orders. 

On the first night of following the caravan, Sakura snuck into their camp looking for anything that would allow her to just leave the five people alone and continue her own self-appointed mission. 

She was both pleased and annoyed that the group had some useful information on them. 

_An information broker huh?_ , she thought while looking over the scroll that held the group’s objective, _Useful if we can get to him first._

What had peaked Sakura’s interest more were the crossed out headbands she found in their bags. It’s unusual to see missing-nins band together to form a squad or group, especially missing-nins from different countries _(unless you were the Akatsuki but Sakura really doesn’t have the patience at the moment to think of them)._

After returning everything back in their rightful place, Sakura was quick to lead herself and Hidan further down the path. 

“So?” Hidan huffed out as he glared. 

“Missing-nins running something of a mission,” she summarized, “Tailing someone that’s apparently selling information. Seems their client wants him either dead or captured.”

Hidan sat in front of her, staring blankly for a moment as he mulled it over. It was something Sakura came to figure out as ‘Saki’. For all of Hidan’s brashness, he was by no means stupid, slow sure but not a complete idiot. 

“So we leave this assholes alone or are we gonna find the fucker first?” 

“I want to know what he knows first, see if it’s worth our time to stick around,” she murmured while leaning back against a tree, “We’ll pull ahead of them and try to find him first, if he isn’t worth our time we’ll leave them all alone and continue our way.” 

Information _is_ the most important thing in shinobi life after all.

. IV .

Had she been anyone else with far less experience, the search might have been a lot more difficult and longer. As it is, Sakura has always been _(and still is)_ one to learn as much as she could about anything and was never afraid to ask her comrades.

She’d need to thank Jiraya, Kakashi, Aoba, and Shikaku for their knowledge on where to go and look for information. 

She was somewhat disappointed at how easy it was but she didn’t let that stop her from grabbing the man that looked to be in his mid-thirties off the bar stool and lead him into a back alley where Hidan waited. It was also a nice learning experience _(if she was keeping the brat around she would be_ damned _if he didn’t know how to do these things on his own)._

She stared down at the man who sat with his back against the wall. Hidan was to the side, casually leaning against his scythe as he grinned at the man. Before the dark-haired man could speak she cut him off. 

“I’ll be blunt,” she started monotonously, “What sort of information do you have?” 

The change was immediate. The man’s stare narrowed, no longer filled with slight fear but defiance and determination. He wasn’t hunching anymore, straightening out as he assessed Sakura and Hidan. 

“Payment?” He asked expectantly. 

Sakura didn’t waver in expression as she raised a brow at the man. “Death,” came her casual remark. It wasn’t a lie. If this man didn’t have anything useful for her then they’d leave him to his death by the hands of those other missing-nins. 

He paled, gaze wavering. He changed a glance at Hidan who grinned, magenta eyes glowing in the dim lighting of the alley. Quickly he looked back at Sakura, mouth already opened to spill everything he knew. 

She would have felt somewhat bad had he not have anything useful. Most was useful in the long run, he knew the best trade routes, which paths were quickest, who to talk to, who to trust and who not to — he was _perfect_ in helping her infiltrate.

. V .

Hikari was not having a good day. It was a simple mission in writing: tail some rich merchant that may or may not be selling secrets before offing the guy or kidnapping him. Simple.

She had shrugged and accepted since she was getting bored for the past few weeks. 

But then she had to saddled with a bunch of chunin brats. 

_Chunin_ brats for a possible _assassination_ mission. 

As a shinobi you don’t question or disrespect your superiors or clients but in that moment Hikari couldn’t help but curse them. It didn’t help that she knew they were all expendable, her included, since they were all missing-nins in some way or another and not all that famous.

It was going well for the most part, they were only a day or two away from reaching the border to cross into Frost. Her younger comrades complaining the whole way in some way or another and just generally getting on her nerves. 

Hikari had to stop the borrowed caravan in order to snap at them five times by the time they reached a town in Frost. Checking into a small inn was easy, collecting information on their guy was a chore. But it was all simple.

Until a woman in her seemingly early twenties with orange fucking hair and the brighest baby blue eyes walked into their room and tied them all up in less than five fucking minutes. 

“What the fuck?” said the woman’s companion and Hikari honestly shared the same thoughts. 

The orange menace of a woman didn’t bother responding. She only collected everything to put in a storage scroll and looked over Hikari’s made-up squad. 

“Congratulations,” she said blandly, “Mission failed.” 

“You little bit-,” hissed one of her teammates. 

“I wasn’t finished,” cut off the woman with a glare and spike of killing intent _(Sakura was exhausted and annoyed, cut her some slack)_. 

“Congrats, your bounties are actually worth something,” she finished as she held up a small booklet every shinobi worth their salt owned. 

Hikari cursed herself. She had forgotten she kept one in her belongings and had tabbed the pages of her squad along with herself. The only mercy in this situation was the fact that bringing in a bounty alive and in perfect condition paid a lot more. 

Hikari was truly not having a good day. And the laughter coming from the brat across the room did _not_ help.

. VI .

It’s been almost two weeks now since Sai has joined their class. Ino didn’t like him right off the bat but she knew she couldn’t let her bitter feelings cloud her judgement of a future comrade.

From what she’s observed, Sai is hopeless in social activities and interaction. Not completely but still really bad. 

He was blunt and straightforward. He got confused over simple certain topics. Always have vague answers about himself. He was an enigma. It didn’t help he was insanely good at everything related to physical activity. He beat _Sasuke-kun_ in a spar! 

Ino didn’t like him, but she can grudgingly admit she was kinda impressed. 

A friend he may never be, but she won’t let bitter feelings stop her from working well with a future comrade. She _won’t_. 

At least, she wouldn’t but the boy was making it very, _very_ difficult. 

“This mission always comes first.” 

Ino glared, hand clenching around her pencil. “Yes but so should the life of a comrade, especially when you can do something about it,” she grit out, trying her best to remain calm. 

The assignment is easy and Ino would have been done five minutes ago if she was allowed to work alone. As it is, you’re supposed to work with a partner to answer the essay question. 

The question was a ‘what would you do in/if..’ situation question. The class did one every month, each different than the last and never repeating. 

This one held the element of an injured squad member. 

Ino was prepared to write about giving medical attention to the injured when Sai had spoken up. She gaped at the boy when he said to abandon the injured and move on. 

Ino has spent the last five minutes arguing with him. 

“They’d only be dead weight and a liability.”

Ino really, _really_ did not like her new classmate.

. VII .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda already had these six chapters done so I thought I'd just post them all
> 
> Was that a good idea? Maybe, maybe not? 
> 
> Hoped you liked it though and will stick around for the next update


	7. Cold

**Bygone**  
**Part 7 • Cold**

Sakura’s glad they were able to cash in the bounties. Even though each individual wasn’t worth much, they were still missing-nins and together paid a nice price. Apparently, by bringing in more than one and all in a perfect condition they were able to get paid extra. 

Hidan was especially glad over that fact but Sakura was only slightly annoyed. The guy was trying to buy them off to come back. Sakura had accepted the extra money with a blank expression before walking away. 

Sakura had kept hold of their money, using it to buy new clothes for the both of them to better fit in once they entered the Land of Lightning. She would glare at Hidan whenever he tried to buy something unnecessary and smack him over the head. The sixteen year old eventually gave up and followed her around sulkily. 

That was a week ago.

The two were now just a day away from Kumogakure, camping in a cave they had found the pior morning. It was nearing sundown when Hidan asked once again what they were going to do about their appearances. She lied about buying hair dye and contacts. Why waste money on something she could use her chakra for?

Like most nights, Sakura stayed awake keeping guard. She stared outside the cave until the moon rose and the stars came out. Once it was almost pitchblack within the cave she moved over to Hidan.

With quick hand signs she changed her pink hair into a blonde, her green eyes now a grey. She performed the hand signs once again, only this time she placed her hands on the side of Hidan’s face. 

She watched as his silver hair turned into a light blonde. She could only assume that his eyes were now a grey as well. 

She could only sigh and sit back to start thinking of the type of cover story they’d be using.

****

. I .

****

**  
**

Hidan woke up to having a ration thrown at his head. Usually he woke up on his own but when he’s taking too long the pink bitch would wake him up.

“Do you have to throw those fucking things at me to wake me up?” he grumbles as he picks up the ration and throws it back, sneering when Sakura catches it to throw back.

“Hmm,” she narrows her eyes at him making him blink. When the hell did she change her hair? “We’ll need to do something about that.”

He glares while standing up, stuffing his materials into a bag. “About what?” he asks, opening a scroll to seal up his bag. 

“About your language,” she explains with a wave of her hand, “Can’t have anything leading back to _us_ once we leave.”

“What? My language? The fuck you mean?” He asks turning to look at her only to freeze when his hair flies into his vision. Slowly, he lifts a hand to grab it. 

“THE FUCK! WHY IS MY HAIR BLONDE!?”

Sakura rolls her eyes, walking over. “I colored it last night, you were asleep. Now, come here so I shut off your vocals for the day,” she explains, holding up a green chakra coated hand.

Hidan is quick to back away. “Oh hell no. I ain’t letting you anywhere near me. You fucking colored my hair blonde! _Blonde_!” he screams, clearly distressed.

Sakura didn’t think Hidan would be someone to worry over looks so much. It was kinda refreshing seeing how no one even had time for a quick soak during the war. It makes her relax her tense shoulders subtly for a moment.

“Stop being a brat,” she hisses, stalking over. 

Hidan backs away even more, desperately searching for his scythe. He turns to glare at her when he finds that his weapon is nowhere in the cave. 

“Where the hell did you put my fucking weapon?” He hisses back. 

Sighing, Sakura lets her hand drop and stops to look at him. “Sealed it away. Like I said, can’t have anything leading back to us,” she explains before shrugging. “Besides, you can always get a new one when we leave, no one will notice, they’ll be too busy.” 

It takes a moment for the implication to set it, but when it does, it makes Hidan grin. 

“Now let me shut you up for good.” 

“Get away!”

****

. II .

****

**  
**

Sato Naomi and Kouji are siblings working for their uncle in the trade business. Mostly they trade with small villages, earning a steady amount of income. But recently their uncle has tried going bigger. 

This is their first time in one of the five hidden villages, and while they’re quite excited and nervous… Couldn't their uncle start with one that _wasn't_ located high in the mountains? 

Currently, they were looking for their reserved vendor spot in the market. Naomi held everything of importance as her younger brother glared at her and everyone behind his medical mask. 

“You're going to scare off customers if you keep glaring,” Naomi scolds once they find their post. Her brother only glares harder before rolling his eyes and turning away from her. 

“Tch, I warned you against eating those fried foods, “ she mumbles, sending an annoyed look to her brother. She gets one right back along with an impatient glare. 

Naomi sighs, pulling her short light blonde hair behind her ear, grey eyes blank for just a moment. She places her hands on her hips, expression annoyed and indignant. 

“If you're not going to be of help here, then go around the village and promote our post," she orders, handing him a stack of papers. Looking at the first one at the top, one would assume they're just a stack of posters advertising their small vendor. 

Naomi looks her brother in the eye, almost rolling her eyes at his concealed smirk. He grabs the papers, an excited grin under his mask, and quickly walks out of the vendor. 

She watches him go with narrowed eyes for a moment before sighing and stretching out her arms. She really couldn't believe she was entrusting him with such a task. 

_Well, it's not like I can't pick up after him_ , she thinks while looking through the crates someone had already placed there. 

“Huh," she murmurs looking at the inside of one of the crates. “Now why would a small merchant family need explosives?" 

Sato Naomi is a girl of eighteen years of age, working under her uncle to learn how to be a merchant, also the third in line of taking over his trading business. Sato Kouji is her younger brother by two years, the fifth in place of taking over the business. They always trade and work together, becoming known as the Sato Siblings among merchants. 

They couldn't have been better targets for Sakura and Hidan. Thanks to the information broker they met just a few days before, they were able to grab the siblings and take their place just as they entered the village. Currently the siblings are on a carriage heading to a small village two towns over. 

Sakura closes the crate, pushing it under the table. _Well, we have an exit now_ , she thinks despite never wanting to bomb another village just to escape. _I already promised the damn brat too_. 

Sakura could only hope Hidan won't cause any trouble… 

_Maybe I should have had him stay here._

****

. III .

****

**  
**

Hidan couldn’t contain his grin under the mask. He never thought that the Pink woman would actually let him handle such a task. In his hands are a small stack of posters, along with some papers outlining the structure of the various buildings the woman wants to get into. 

His job is to scout the buildings, check for guards and watch for the rotations. A bit bland but much better than stocking up for a useless vendor. Hidan doesn’t exactly understand the woman’s insistence of playing the part of merchant fully. Why can’t they just be so-so merchants? Why do they have to actually put in a lot of effort in something useless in the end? 

With an irritated sigh, Hidan makes his way through the streets, keeping close to alleys. The first thing he needs to do is find their hotel. From there he needs to map out the quickest ways to their targeted buildings. Then surveillance on guards. 

Looking at the rough stretch of a map, he clicks his tongue in annoyance. _This’ll take a few days_ , he thinks as he reads the measured average distance between the hotel and buildings on the map. 

The thought of half-assing his assignment passes him along with a shiver down the spine as he recalls ‘Saki’ - ‘Naomi’ - Pinky - whatever her fucking name is’s glaring and serious eyes along with her words.

****

. IV .

****

**  
**

_“If in any way you mess up this simple task, I will not hesitate to kill you for blowing the mission and our cover.” She hissed lowly under her breath to him as they just passed out of ear-shot of the gate guards. He was tempted to laugh and mock but a quick glance over shut him up. Although her eyes are a current grey color, he doesn’t mistake the eerie green just beneath them simply_ daring _him to say something that would give her all the more reason to keep him out of the action of the mission._

_“Remember your place here_ Kouji, _do not offend the shinobi or citizens,” she finished saying, voice returning to normal levels as she looks forward with a smile befitting a curious young merchant._

_He shrugged off the sudden chill, watching as his ‘sister’ lead the way to their vendor. They were in the Village Hidden in the Clouds, of course it’d be a little cold._

****

. V .

****

**  
**

_Crazy ass bitch_ , Hidan can’t help but think while pulling his coat closer as he enters the lobby of their hotel. Absently, he notes that he’s still cold despite being inside. 

****

. VI .

****

**  
**

A month has now passed since they got a new classmate. Just through observation Shikamaru knew that Sai was odd and not very well liked, respected maybe. He personally hasn’t made any attempt to get to know the kid, partly since he’s too lazy too and majorly because he knew that if Sai and Choji met, it wouldn’t end well. 

The kid is blunt, naive when it comes to what’s socially accepted, and unapologetic. It’s something everyone has come to know about the kid, even Naruto. Yet, that sure doesn’t stop the blonde from bothering the kid. At first, Shikamaru could see that his blonde classmate held contempt for the boy. Most likely since he’s taking up Sakura’s spot. 

However, instead of continuously staring _(glaring)_ at the boy, it came as a surprise to Shikamaru when Naruto walked up to Sai and attempted conversation. He was too far at the time to hear anything but just by watching he knew that it didn’t go well. It didn’t end there however. Shikamaru would watch as Naruto attempted to talk with Sai everyday after school _(he’s always planning and pulling pranks during lunch)_. 

If Shikamaru had to describe the relationship between the two, he would say, “Unpredictable and illogical.”

“Hm?” Choji hums through his mouthful of chips, looking over confused. “What is?” he asks once he finishes his first bag.

“The relationship between Naruto and that Sai kid,” Shikamaru answers, eyes squinting up at the bright sky. It was lunch and they were currently hanging out at the school rooftop, no longer needing to worry over Ino as she’s taken to socializing once again. “They don’t look or even act like friends, much less acquaintances.”

“At least Naruto isn’t trying to pick a fight?” Choji offers, opening a new bag of chips. 

Shikamaru hums in thought before muttering, “I’m surprised he hasn’t.” 

Naruto, Shikamaru knew, is the type to pick a fight with anyone, especially those that were better, like Sasuke for example. So when Sai won a spar against the raven haired boy, and Naruto didn’t make a fuss, it was odd. 

_And now he’s talking with him_ , he thinks as the bell signalling the end of lunch rings. As he makes his way down the stairs with Choji, he can’t help but be curious and ask the question, _what are you up to Naruto?_ , as he catches sight of the blonde running inside.

****

. VII .

****

****  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	8. Storm

**Bygone**  
**Part 8 • Storm**

It’s been about a week and a half since they’ve entered the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Sakura has worked out a schedule for them to follow until they can finally leave. She doesn’t like the thought of staying in one place for more than a month and they still need to plan out their escape. That leaves just about two weeks for them to find the archives and sneak in. 

Hidan has been the one to look and scout around, Sakura doesn't trust him not to blow their cover as merchants. Him being temporarily mute is just a small consolation though she sighs at the thought of needing to eventually return his voice. It’s been such a peaceful week ( _not counting her nightmares and stupid civilians thinking they know better and the damn Shinobi looking down at her since she’s ‘civilian’_ — bastards, the lot of them, _she snarls in disgust_ ). 

The two of them work at the vendor together for the first half of the day. Sakura would take this opportunity to teach Hidan how to play civilian, educating him on the ways of merchants and why it’s useful to know. It’s the perfect time since she’ll be teaching her ”younger sibling” as she should. After that she’ll let Hidan go “explore”, feigning exasperation to her fellow merchants’ amusement. 

They regroup at the end of the day at the inn where Hidan reports on what he found and Sakura slips her knowledge to him as she plans. She’s still very hesitant in telling him anything but as if she’d have someone so incompetent tagging along. She made her decision the day she asked him that blasted question and he agreed. 

Sighing, Sakura brings her hand to massage her pounding headache. The guards’ rotation is different from Konoha’s and taken much more seriously. It only makes her grimace at the comparison between her village and another’s. She knew Konoha had gotten lax years after the Kyuubi Attack but to have it laid out in front of her is...discouraging ( _she held so much pride for her village once - it’s hard to remember when that stopped and started_ ). 

She tries to look at things in a positive light, tries to tell herself that it’ll only help her later on. It doesn’t help. 

She’s currently sitting in the Inn they’re staying at. Hidan was out exploring, getting a better idea of how Kumo was structured. She had been forced to tell him about the explosives and what they would do with them ever since he almost lit one up. He had looked so excited that he didn’t once complain about staying out later to look for spots to plant them. 

She shuffles the numerous papers in front of her around, rearranging them to help her think of a plan. The papers detail the guards’ rotation and the description of each guard. She had used the descriptions to see if she could spot any of them off duty. She only ever saw one or two, the merchant lane is placed far away from the buildings of great importance - the buildings she needs to get into. 

They couldn’t afford to be bold and storm the place. It wouldn’t do to have a bounty on their heads — at least not a larger one then what they surely already have from Yugakure. The goal is to stay inconspicuous afterall. 

Glancing back at the papers, Sakura silently snarls. She would have to be the one to sneak in, which would mean leaving Hidan alone. And an unsupervised Hidan is a call for things to go wrong. But she doesn’t trust him not to do something stupid. He was good but not _that_ good or great. 

A loud knock disrupts her thoughts, head snapping up and body tensing. It isn’t until she hears Hidan’s impatient foot taps that she relaxes minutely. Getting up, she stretches, putting away the papers somewhere secure. 

When she opens the door, Hidan is grinning widely and openly, his mask pulled down. He opens his mouth to speak but no sound comes out - she smirks as he glares. Instead of speaking, he thrusts a pile of papers in her face. 

She takes them, stepping back so he could enter. She shuffles through them, closing the door as Hidan collapses in his bed, looking all too smug. The more she reads the more furrowed her brows become and the more her frown dips. 

“Tch,” she clicks her tongue in annoyance, throwing the papers down on the only desk in the room. 

Hidan laughs silently to her right. 

The new information throws a kunai into her plans. She’ll have to start over. Rethink their cover and path of escape. Rethink breaking into the archives. She’ll need to gather more information before she can do anything. 

Sakura growls quietly, she blames the bad luck that comes with being placed on Team Seven. Because of _course_ the pair of civilians they’re masquerading as are in leagues with some rogue terrorist group. 

_Damnit!_

****

**. I .**

****

The days are getting colder. The winds pick up faster. The sun is hardly seen through the clouds anymore. People talk, concerned and agitated murmurs passing through the streets. A storm is coming, they say.

Shops close earlier, vendors leave out only the essential, packing away their things. People stay inside longer, the streets slowly get emptier as the days pass and the threat of a storm rises. 

The empty streets don’t help or favor secret meetings in shady areas. Especially when you’re technically an enemy to the village and getting caught is the last thing on the list. But keeping up your end of a deal is also very important. 

Overall, Sakura has a headache. After finding out that the civilians they’re disguised as are part of a terrorist group, Sakura and Hidan needed to recon. Sakura reluctantly let Hidan meet with the terrorists since he was temporarily mute and couldn’t give anything away. He was also much more excited at the thought of being a terrorist than she was. 

She’s looking to _find_ a certain terrorist. Not _become_ one. 

She curses her luck for the tenth time that morning. Snarling under her scarf as she passes by hurrying civilians. It’s been less than a week since the revelation but she already has several plans in mind. She just needs the cooperation of a terrorist group that calls themselves “The Saku Kisetsu” or “The Blooming Season”. 

She’s read about them before, briefly. And what she remembers doesn’t dwell well for her. It makes her plans complicated and betting on luck. They were a small group, slowly growing. They terrorized small towns, slowly moving up. The Five Hidden Villages didn’t concern themselves with such a group since the war was still somewhat fresh. 

But then the group tried their hand at one of the Big Five. It didn’t end well for them. Meaning it’s not going to end well for her or Hidan. 

_Seven is a lucky number my ass_ , Sakura thinks viciously as she trips into an alley. Quickly scanning her surroundings, she pulls her coat closer, blonde hair billowing in the harsh wind. 

A hand reaches out and grabs her by the elbow, but she doesn’t move. Turning, she raises a brow at the offender. He quickly assesses her before letting go of her elbow. He smiles, showing off white and gold teeth. 

“Naomi-chan,” he rasps, the wind making it difficult to hear. “So glad you could finally join us.” 

She smiles placating at him, not saying anything. He chuckles, turning to walk deeper into the alley. His hands rest in his pockets, he’d shoulders are relaxed, his back is turned. All in all, he doesn’t suspect anything. 

“You always were the serious sibling in the duo,” the man comments, glancing back briefly. “I see you’ve been teaching Kouji too. His acting has really improved since I last saw him.” 

Her eyes narrow at his back slightly at the comment but she doesn’t speak. She lets him carry the conversation while leading the way to the meeting point. Hidan was currently back at the inn, watching over their supplies. She doesn’t trust these people not to turn on them should they suspect anything. 

“Ah but that’s fine. This is a pretty big project, bigger than what you Sato Siblings usually deal with,” he says, waving a hand in nonchalance. 

“Careful Reiki-san, or I might just think you’re insinuating something with that comment,” she cuts in sharply, voice cold and clear. 

He looks back, slowing his pace. His brown eyes are hard and searching but she stares back blankly. He hums, a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes spreads across his features. 

“So serious,” he laughs, stopping in front of a door hidden behind various crates. “You know I’m only joking, right Naomi-chan?” He quickly moves the crates out of the way, smiling at her over his shoulder. 

“Yes, I know,” she answers, pushing past him to enter. “It’s why your wife left you after all. Who could forget?” 

He sneers at her back, glaring the entire time he moves to close the door. She doesn’t pay him any mind, taking in the small and dimly lit room. There’s a table in the middle of the room, taking up most of the space. Other than her and Reiki, there are five other occupants in the room. 

_All male too_ , Sakura notes as she moves to lean against the wall, _no wonder Naomi is so serious. Civilians look down on their females more than Shinobi do. And that’s just because they don’t have the means to get away with murder._

It’s another half hour before someone speaks up. Sakura eyes them carefully, taking in the relaxed stance and tense muscles. Everyone is so...civilian that it disgusts her to be around them. She may be civilian-born, but she never played well with other civilians. She most definitely does not enjoy _playing_ civilian. 

“I would first like to thank you all for being able to make it today,” the man intones, voice rough. Sakura half heartedly guesses that he must be a regular smoker, refraining from rolling her eyes. Civilians never get straight to the point, it’s annoying. 

The next ten minutes is filled with fake pleasantries, subtle insults, and arrogance. It’s enough to make her wish that she brought along Hidan just to see him get ready to kill the other occupants. 

_How morbid_ , she realizes, unsure how to feel about her thoughts. She doesn’t regret it, doesn’t feel any remorse. As a Doctor she can tell that’s a bad thing, but as a Shinobi she thinks that it was expected. She feels little shame for her thoughts and that makes her uncomfortable as she realizes she’s somewhat co-operating with a terrorist group that basically wants to enact a massacre through explosions. 

Sakura decides to store the realization for a later date. Getting cold feet when she’s this deep in her self appointed mission is the last thing she needs right now. 

“Now, I believe we can get started, yes?” The man asks, smiling and hands spread out in front of him in a welcoming gesture. 

Sakura is quiet throughout the planning, speaking up when spoken too and when she can shift things into her favor. For civilians, their plan isn’t too shabby. She could think of something much better on her own but she isn’t here to change history too drastically. 

“- and Naomi-chan will be the one providing the explosives of course,” the leader finishes casually. 

“She and her brother will be responsible for their placement? Are you sure we can trust them with that?” Another man asks dubiously, not bothering to hide the doubtful and condescending expression when he turns to her. 

She offers a fake smile, “Who’s to say you can be trusted to keep your trap shut, Hibiki-san? From what I hear, you, and you alone, were entrusted with a simple but important task that got thoroughly busted. Which should have been impossible with the clear cut instructions and contingency plans. Hm?” She tilts her head innocently, pulling her brows together in mock confusion. 

He growls, flushing red in anger. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about bitch,” he spits. 

Finally leaning off the way, she steps forward. Eyebrow raised, she asks mockingly, “Then please do enlighten me on how you so royally fucked up.” 

Hibiki steps forward, fists raised to throw the first punch. The man next to him quickly steps in and pulls him back, muttering quickly and harshly for him to calm down. The leader pins her a dark look across the room. 

“Are we done here? I have other things to do than babysit,” she asks, already walking away. She ignores their offended shouts and protests as she steps out of the meeting point. She looks up to the sky, grey eyes narrowed. It’s colder now, and the clouds are darker. 

The storm approaches quickly it would seem. _How bothersome_ , she thinks while briskly walking down the alleyway. 

****

********

. II .

********

**  
**  
**   
**

The next few days were spent drilling civilian etiquette into Hidan, then merchant etiquette. She taught him the basics of bargaining and how to get others to pay more than what is really necessary. She taught him what to look for when someone is trying to con him. Then she sternly lectured him about being polite through it all, threatening bodily harm if he so much as _thought_ of fucking up ( _she might have also added the incentive of killing the terroists -- they’re a damn pain in her ass_ ). 

Then she returned his voice to him. She was subjected to hours of listening to him curse and whine in his obnoxious teen voice. She was tempted to take his voice away again but forced herself to sit still as he talked as much as he could in the first hours of having his voice back. 

The loud noise grated on her nerves and senses. But if she was going to get reacquainted with the peace times, then she would need to get used to loud and _annoying_ noises again. Especially if she planned on going through her shaky, half baked, long term plan. 

The following week consisted of leaving Hidan to cover their vendor in the market as she ‘explored’. She complained often enough to her fellow merchants of wanting to see the sights that they would buy her excuse. They even offered to watch out for her ‘brother’. She thanked them but didn’t take them up on the offer. 

She isn’t _stupid_. Her parents were merchants for Kami’s sake. Where else would she have learned what it took to be a merchant? She knew a sabotage of business when she saw one. 

During the night when they regrouped in their hotel room, Sakura diligently listened to Hidan as he explained what happened while she was gone. She offered pointers and carefully explained subjects they didn’t have enough time to cover. Then she would report her own findings, quietly explaining her own thoughts. She never said anything outright, instead she left him to make inquiries and assumptions — offering small tips on how to make his ideas better. 

It was...fun. And she uses the word very lightly. She’s been in war for _years_ after all. But teaching was...nice. Sakura knows perfectly well what she’s doing, she grew up with a Yamanaka as her best friend. She’s also talked with several shinobi therapists. By becoming a teacher of sorts, she isn’t in battle. Becoming a academy teacher is mostly being told to by your therapist after all. 

( _Unless you were Iruka-sensei._

_He loved to teach, to see the next generation grow. Loved to be the one that helped them on their journey to being great. Loved to be able to give children the means to protect themselves._

_And look where that got him._

_It was a genjutsu. The explosions pre-placed._

_It was just a matter of leading him away from the children._

_But his love for children wasn’t to be underestimated._

_Several were injured but only one died that day._

_Body identified by the scar across the nose._

_Year 3. Month 2. Day 5._

_Page 5. Row 11. Number 42._ ) 

Sighing heavily, Sakura glances out the window of their hotel room. The clouds are much darker and the wind looks to be stronger. Not many people were out, preferring to stay inside since it looked like the storm would begin today. It was surprisingly ( _suspiciously_ ) perfect for the events that were about to occur. 

She turns away from the window at the sound of a door opening. Hidan steps out of the bathroom, dressed in all black, shinobi appropriate attire. Quickly looking him over, she nods before turning to grab her packed bag. She’s already changed in her own black attire, a mask hanging from her neck ready to be pulled over her mouth and nose. Hidan has his own mask in red since he complained. 

Turning back to face him, she raises a brow as he swings his bag around his shoulder. “Ready?” 

He grins. 

****

********

. III .

********

**  
**  
**   
**

They had planned their own escape routes the moment they received what the plan was and how it would work. Despite detesting the attention it would attract, the attack would be the best time for them to make their getaway. Being seen as blonde would also divert attention from their actual appearance. 

Hanging upside down in a small corner facing the window, under a subtle genjutsu, of the Kage Tower, Sakura can’t help but reevaluate her life choices as she watches several shinobi pass below her. Were the day any brighter and clear than its current gloomy rain, light from the window would be hitting the exact corner she and Hidan hang from. 

Only the darkest of corners are for the ANBU afterall. They occasionally hide in the light corners as well but from what she’s heard and experienced, it’s a bit too tedious and grates on a shinobi’s paranoia of being caught. There was also something about keeping up a certain reputation and image but Sakura mostly ignored those sorts of whispers when she worked under Tsunade. 

Keeping a steady hold of her breathing and heart rate, she slowly tilts her head, eyes flickering about. With her hand on his shoulder she can feel Hidan’s slight shift of movement in acknowledgement and preparation. 

Their own plans have to line up with the terrorist group’s plan. They don’t have much time, needing to avoid the explosions and evacuation protocol that will no doubt be implemented as well as the search for the perpetrators. It would not do getting caught after so long. So long as they time it correctly… 

The guard turns boredly to look down the hall, waiting for their replacement. Sakura drops down behind him, medical chakra already gathered in her hand to effectively knock him out. Striking him in the head, she catches the man and quickly sets him down just as Hidan falls to stand beside her quietly. 

Turning towards the door, she hovers her hand above the door knob, staring outside the window and through the pouring rain. Hidan shifts to be back to back with her, a stolen naginata in hand. Senses spread out, she can feel the replacement guard walking up the stairs. 

**_Five meters, four, three, two meters_ , Sakura tracks eyes narrowed intently out the window. _Around the corner._ **

****

A loud explosion sounds out and Sakura quickly breaks down the door, the sound of wood splintering is drowned out in the sound of explosions. The guard around the corner is quick to turn heel and move in the opposite direction. 

****

With a flick of her wrist, Sakura signals for Hidan to stand guard as she makes her way inside the room. She isn’t stupid enough to believe that the room doesn’t have some form of sealing protection and detection - this is Kumo for kami’s sake. They have _two_ jinchuriki! 

****

Her eyes flicker around, taking in the subtle label system. Quickly deducing the organization system, she moves towards the first shelf. Why put active and _loyal_ shinobi records first when they could put their missing-nin’s info first? 

****

Sakura flicks through the records, checking the most recent first. Using her photographic memory to her advantage, she quickly takes in as much information as she can. 

****

“Oi, bitch,” Hidan calls out quietly. She grunts in acknowledgement, already guessing what he would say. She instructed him to only call out if there were enemies or if the fifth explosion had already gone off. Since it’s been less than half an hour since they broke in, she can only guess it’s the latter rather than the former — the explosions were set to go off in quick succession. 

****

Carefully placing everything back to say it was, she quickly makes her way over the broken door. Glancing down at the unconscious guard, she feels a small pang of pity but nothing more. 

****

“Let’s go,” she murmurs. 

****

She wedges the window open rather than breaking it, not wishing to catch attention when being so close to the Kage and his ANBU. She drops down first, Hidan quickly following. Sticking to the shadows, she avoids any and all chakra signatures she can feel, twisting her own chakra deeper inside her. 

****

The displacement of rain hitting her instead of the floor makes her tense as she tries her best to keep both of them out of the rain and out of sight. At the very least, the rain washes away their scent and will muddle their chakra signature enough to be useless if they leave any behind in their haste. 

****

With the Kage Tower being in the middle of the Village, it isn’t long until she can see the village walls. And with it, the shinobi that guard it. Including jinchuriki. 

****

“Fuck.” 

****

Sakura’s not sure if it was her or Hidan who said it. But she nods and grimaces in agreement either way. 

****

****

****

****

********

****

. IV .

****

********

****

**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**

The weather was slightly cooler now that it wasn’t the summer. Umino Iruka couldn’t be more happy with the warm temperature and cool breeze as he overlooks the day’s sparring matches. 

****

It’s been close to eight months since his pink-haired female student’s disappearance and funeral. It pains him that a child so bright was snuffed out so young. She would have been a promising kunoichi in the Intelligence and Logistics departments. 

****

It was difficult to continue classes but he was shinobi and he had a duty to prepare the next generation. As it is, the newest addition to his class seems promising if a little too serious and emotionally stunted. The last Uchiha looks like a normal child in comparison. 

****

Being only a chunin, he doesn’t know the exact details of Sai’s enrollment. The Hokage only gave him warnings and asked that the boy be watched out for. It’s suspicious but isn’t his place to question. Overall, he doesn’t pose much of a threat to his students other than tactless insults. 

****

He was a little worried when Naruto began pestering the boy but from what he can tell, Naruto’s only looking for a training buddy. Another thing that’s changed since Sakura’s funeral. Naruto’s been very keen on getting stronger and has been training more. Iruka is both relieved and despaired because it only means that the pranks are getting harder to spot in time. 

****

Sighing, Iruka calls for the next match. Hyūga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino. If this was a match called several months ago, he would say that Hinata would win the match. Now, however, he can’t say. Ino was hit hard with Sakura’s disappearance and has taken to training much more seriously after grieving. 

****

Briefly glancing away from the match, he eyes the gaggle of girls around Sasuke. If only the other girls would have the same change of heart and lifestyle. Some have, but not nearly enough to make a difference. 

****

At least he can say with full confidence that the clan heirs will be quite a force when they get older. The notion of the disappearance of one of their own children really didn’t sit well with the clan heads. Thus more training has been scheduled for them from what he can see and has heard. 

****

Looking back to the match, he holds back a sigh. Many civilian families wanted to pull their child out and some have. Thankfully things have calmed down since then. 

****

“Hinata wins!” He announces, observing the way the Hyūga holds the other girl down. Ino lasted much longer than last time, she’s really improving. 

****

_Hopefully_ , he thinks as he calls for the next match, _peace can last a little while longer._

****

****

****

****

********

****

. V .

****

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s been so long. Sorry everyone! Motivation / Inspiration has been on the down low for this story but now that I’ve got this chapter done, I can hopefully write some more.


End file.
